Kagome's Increased Powers
by TimeArtist
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, but Kagome is attacted and Inuyasha can't get to her in time. This causes her powers to increase like nobody thought would. Lemons in later chapters.Spelling will be wrong in the first chapters, but will get better. COMPLETE!
1. Kagome's Incresed powers

This is my first story so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story.

**Ch.1 Kagoma's Increased Powers**

Kagoma's powers increased to a degree that nobody ever thought. The Inugang were fighting a powerful bear demon with three jewel shards in its chest. Kagoma had been separated from Inuyasha and the rest of the gang. The bear demon was coming after her and nobody could help her in time.

Kagoma's POV 

_I can't believe this is going to happen to me. Inuyasha can't even get to me in time. I never should have gotten this far away from him. I'm not going to just sit back and let this bear demon kill me though._

End of POV

Inuyasha's POV

I shouldn't of let her go on that walk by herself and this far away from me. I should of at least tailed her. The moment I smelled that demon I knew that it would go after Kagoma. That wench didn't even get her bow and arrow. Kami I hope that I get there in time to save her. Then I'm going to kill her when I'm done with that demon.

End of POV 

Inuyasha picked up his speed and raced towards Kagoma. Kagoma was now backed up against the tree. She was tired from running from the demon. "Hand over the jewel shards little girl and I promise to make your death a painless one." The demon roared out with an evil grin on its face. "No! I won't let you have it." Kagoma knew she had to do something and fast. She didn't have her arrows or Inuyasha to protect her. "Your funeral then" the demon said while it was charging towards her. Kagoma closed her eyes waiting for the attack. Then she felt something inside her grow and then heard a voice inside her head.

Kagoma's Head 

_"You are not weak Kagoma, Fight back, Use your powers!"_

"_I can't. I don't have my arrows with me. Who are you?"_

"_I am a part of you that is waiting to be set free. I am your true power. You arrows just allow me to come out in small burst. You are holding yourself back from me. I can save you. Save us!"_

"_Why have I been holding myself back? I have to get stronger to help defeat Noraku."_

"_Because of Inuyasha. You have depended on him to save you. You knew he always would. But he can't get to you know. That is why you can hear me know. Why you can use me know. Depend on yourself Kagoma, and **FIGHT!**_

Kagoma's body started to glow with her powers. The bear demon stopped in his tracts. "What is this? What is happening?" the demon showed fear in his eyes. Kagoma was hovering in the air with a pinkish white glow. Kagoma's eyes had the same glow in them. "This is me defeating you." With a smirk on her face, she lift her arm and aimed it at the youki's chest. An pure energy ball formed in her hand. "Bye." The energy ball went flying towards the youki. A blinding, white light encircled the area. The only thing that you could hear was the screams of the youki. "Noooooooooooo!" Kagoma glided to wear the demon stood. The glow had started to go away and she was able to touch the ground. She bent down and picked up the jewel shards that were already purified on the ground and placed them in her pocket. The last thing she remembered was seeing Inuyasha's stunned face. Then she fainted.


	2. Awake

I hope that you will like the second chapter. It will be a bit longer than the first.

Ch.2 Awake 

Kagoma's head:

_"You did well for you first time."_

"_But I'm so tired. And did you see Inuyasha's face. He looked so stunned…and scared." Kagoma felt so sad. Inuyasha never looked at her that way. Come to think of it, she never saw that look on his face at all._

"_Do not worry yourself about Inuyasha. He was just surprised at how much power you were showing. He was also scared for you. He thought that you might hurt yourself."_

"_How do you know? He could just be repulsed by me or worse, fear me. He may never open up to me again." Kagoma was getting all worked up and about to cry when the voice interrupted her._

"_Now Kagoma, do you really believe that of Inuyasha?" Kagoma slowly nodded her head. She was very doubtful that her would accept her with her new powers. "Kagoma, deep down you know that Inuyasha would never act that way. I know, I know 'How can you be so sure?' I am able so sure because I am a power like no other. I can look into people's hearts and minds and know what they are feeling and thinking. Once you master the first level of the power, then you will start to feel people's emotions and eventually their minds."_

"_How will I learn how to control the first level of you? I mean, I passed out the first time I used you and I even know that it was barely a fraction of the power. And I thought that you were the power. You always talk like what's happening to me isn't you."_

"_First my child, you will meditate to get yourself under control. You fainted because it was the first time you used me. Practice and you will soon have the first level completed. Secondly, I am only a part of your power, the guiding part."_

"_The guiding part. What is that suppose to mean." Kagoma was getting a little testy in the way the mysterious voice answered her questions._

"_All will be revealed to you in due time. But I believe that it is time for you to wake up. You have been sleeping for an hour now and a certain hanyou is very worried about your well being. He's about to go crazy if you don't wake up before sundown."_

With that, Kagoma was tossed out of her deep slumber. She could fell herself come back to herself and to the real world. Kagome awoke in Keada's hut with Inuyasha's golden eyes greeting her. "Inuyasha, could you not hover above me. You're making me nervous." Kagoma started sitting up and Inuyasha quickly moved.

"Feh. I have the reason to be worried wench. You turned all pale and fainted. Be lucky that I was able to catch you." Inuyasha finished with a smug voice and his noise in the air proudly. He had his eyes closed expecting a thank you or something. What he got was something completely different.

"I wouldn't of been in that sort of situation if you tailed me like you usually do. I could of gotten killed. I know that I should of brought my arrows, but I thought that you would be in the area to protect me." Kagoma was breathless know since she yelled at Inuyasha in one breath. When Kagoma looked at Inuyasha again, she nearly gasped. Inuyasha looked so hurt. '_O no. I really must of hurt his feelings.' _"Inuyasha, I am so sorry. I was just a little angry and confused. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Will you forgive me?" Kagoma was hopping that he would just brush it off and say whatever, even though she knew that might not happen.

"No, your right. I should have been following you like I always do. And because of it I almost got you killed." Inuyasha was about to leave when he heard Kagoma try to get up but fall back down with a 'thump'. Inuyasha immediately turned back around and saw a sight that almost broke his heart. Kagoma was barely able to hold herself in a sitting position. She had one arm supporting her while the other one was holding her stomach. "Kagoma! Are you all right?" He said it so tenderly. He was by her side before Kagoma even knew it.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

She looks so helpless in week. This is not the Kagoma I know and love. Damn! I smell salt water. She's crying, but why. I hate it when she cries, even though I usually cause the tears.

End of POV 

_" _ Kagoma, why are you crying? Are you ok?" Inuyasha was getting very worried about Kagoma. He didn't like her like this. He liked it when she was smiling, laughing, even yelling at him. Anything would be better than this. Even a string a 'sit' commands from Kagoma.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. Please don't feel that you don't protect me because you do. I'm crying because I hurt you. Please, pleeaaase, don't feel bad because of me." Inuyasha was stunned. He didn't know what to do or to say. All he could do was to rub her back and tell her that it will all be ok. Kagoma's sobs soon died down enough for her to look up at Inuyasha. "I'm sorry."

"You already said that wench." Inuyasha didn't say it in his usually harsh tone, he said it softly with emotions Kagoma could pinpoint. Inuyasha was looking down at Kagoma. He took one of his clawed hands and brushed the tears away from her face ever so gently. "Are you done crying now?" Kagoma couldn't speak so she nodded her head. "Good. I hate it when you cry." Kagoma just smiled at him. This was the Inuyasha she knew. The one that was smirking at her and helping her even though she didn't know why. Inuyasha still had his hand on her cheek. He was at first gazing at her chocolate, brown eyes that he so easily got lost in without even knowing it. When he did break the gaze, her lips caught his attention. They were slightly parted and looked perfect for kissing.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

_Kagoma looks so right in my arms like this. Those eyes of hers are driving me crazy. If I don't look away from her eyes now, I might do something that I might regret and push Kagoma away from me._ _it's not like she could ever go for a half-bread like me. I finally able to look away from her eyes, but her lips look so good. One little kiss wouldn't hurt. The worst she will do is 'sit' me when I'm a good distanced away from her._

End POV 

Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He lowered his face to Kagoma's. He heard Kagoma take a deep breath, but he continued on anyways until his lips softly touched hers. '_Her lips taste so good. I never thought that they could feel so heavenly._' Inuyasha licked Kagoma's mouth for entrance, which she gladly gave.

**Kagoma's Pov:**

I can't believe that Inuyasha is doing this. It feels so good and he is so gentle. Did I just hear him growl. I am in sooooooo glad that this is happening. He might defiantly think of me as more than a friend the way he's kissing me.

End POV 

Inuyasha and Kagoma were so into each other that they didn't know that Songo, Miroku, Shippo, and Keade had walked into the hut. They were all stunned to find Kagoma and Inuyasha in a very deep kiss. Keada was the first one to snap out of and clear her throat. Inuyasha immediately pulled away and started to growl until he saw who it was. He had a very deep blush on his face. Kagoma had put her face into Inuyasha's shirt to hide her blushed face.

"Kagoma, I see ye are filling better." Keade said with a smirk on her face.

" Especially in Inuyasha's care." Miroku said with a pervert smile. Songo hit Miroku over the head with her fist. Inuyasha was grateful since Kagoma was still holding on to him with her face buried in his shirt.

"Will you leave those two alone Miroku before I really hurt you." Even though Songo had a deadly tone to her voice, her eyes gave it away that she was happy for the two. Songo knew that Inuyasha and Kagoma liked each other. It was only a matter of time before they ended up in a position like this. Kagoma, by this time, had composed herself enough to remove herself from Inuyasha's shirt and look at her friends in the face without totally blushing.

"Kagoma child, we were wondering if we could get your side of the story about what happened to you in the field. Inuyasha brought you back when you fainted. He only told us what he observed." Keade was able to say that with a straight face and Kagoma was grateful for that.

"Sure Keade, but I think you all should sit down before I Start explaining what happened to me out there."


	3. Decisions

I hope that everyone likes my stories so far. I would like to get a couple of reviews before I post my next chapter. And I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.

Everyone was stunned with what Kagoma had told them. Of course she had left out the part of her inner voice being able to read Inuyasha's thoughts. She didn't want to frighten any of them or embarrass Inuyasha. Now everyone was looking at her. Miroku was the first one to regain his composer.

"Lady Kagoma, this is very interesting. I have only hear of a very few mikos achieving this kind of power. It is hard to believe that you have achieved it." Miroku got the angry look Kagoma was sending him. He quickly explained before he got hurt again today. He still had that lump on his head for touching Songo's backside. "I mean no disrespect Kagoma. I always thought that you already had incredible power; it is just that there hasn't been a miko of your extreme power for over 50 years. That it all that I meant by it."

"That's ok; I can't really believe it is happening to me. But I felt the power flow through my veins, and I heard my guide. I know I have to start training by tomorrow." _I know that it have to start training now. The stronger I get, the less of a burden to everybody. And I could be a greater asset to defeating Noraku._ Kagoma was interrupted from her thoughts by Inuyasha.

"I don't know about this. We can't have kept fainting all the time you use your power. You'll just be a burden if we have to lug you around all over the place." _She looked so fragile when I caught her in the field. Her shin was so pale and her breathing was shallow. I don't want to see her like that again._

"It's ok Inuyasha. My guide said that after my first activation of my power, I won't faint like that. I just have to train and I won't feel so weak. That is why I'm going to start my training tomorrow. I have to get stronger and master the first level of my power. It's the only way for me to get stronger, and to get more answers from my guide. I have to do this."

"I believe that Kagoma is right. I have heard that mikos with that much power have to train or the power would consume them. Also, she and her powers can be of great use in fighting Noraku." Everyone was now looking at Miroku. Songo was suorised that Miroku would know as much. Kagoma was looking at him thankfully. She definally needed the acurance that somebody was on her side about this. Inuyasha on the other hand was sending death glares at him. Lady Kagoma, if there is anything that I can do for you, please let me know."

"Thank you, Miroku, I willtake you up on that offer. I will need some help with meditating and other things that might help me with my spiritual powers. Songo, canI ask a favor from you?"

"Of course Kagoma. Anything that Ican do to help youI will." Songo was glad that she could do something for Kagoma. Kagoma has always helpedher through her most troubling time.

"Well, I would like it if you couldtrain me to fight. Before you answer, let me explain. I have a feeling that just getting my spiritual powers under control won't be enough. I will need to know how to fight soI can useit to its fullest potential.

"Are you sure Kagoma?" Kagoma nodded at her. "Then it will be my honorto train you. I can start after your training withMiroku." Kagoma was so relieved that she throw herself at Songo in a hug.

"Thank you so much Songo! I have a very good feeling about this. And i'll try not to complain during any of the exercies that we might do." They were both laughing at that point.

Ok, Ok, Kagoma, I get the idea. I even think this might be fun." Songo said finally composing herself enough to speak. Inuyasha was not believing what he was hearing. Songo and Miroku would be training her in a power that almost distroyed her. He knew that Miroku had a point that the power, if untrained, could destroy her, but he didn't think that they would start training so soon after he found her passed out in the field only a couple of hours ago. Inuyasha just got up and left the hut. Everybody was staring at him. Nobody expected him to do that. Kagoma, I think that you should go and talk to Inuyasha."

"I think that you're right, but I would like to know why he's acting so weird. I mean, he was all right until we started talking about me training." Everybody was quit untilKeade spoke up.

"Lady Kagoma, I think that he is still very worried about ye safety. He was the one who found you. And when he brought ye back, you were very pail and your breathing was very shallow. I think that it scared him to see ye in that kind of state. I believe that if ye talk to him, ye can ease his fears a little." Everybody looked at Keade and then at the floor. They all knew that she was right. The trueth hit Kagoma full force. _No wonder he was acting so weird. Whenever I do get injuried, he is the main one that watches over me and protects me until I get better. Even after that, he watches me more closely and almost never leaves my side. I better go and talk to him.I waas going to talk to him about the kiss that we shared before everyone walked in on us_. Since everyone was looking at the ground, nobodynoticed that Kagoma touch her lipsand blush. Kagoma got up and walked over towards the door.

"Kagoma!Were are you going?" a concerned Shippo asked. Shippo was also worried that Kagoma was still weak and shouldn't be walking.

"I'll be fine ,Shippo, don't worry. I'm just going to straighten everything out with Inuyasha.We have a lot of things totalk about." Shippo nodded and jumped off of her shoulder. Kagomathen went out to find Inuyasha.

"I wonder one of those things their going to talk about is what they were doing when we walked in on them?" Miroku said more to himselfthan to anybody else.

"PERVERT!" Songo said angerly while hitting him over the head withher fist. That left the monkout cold and witha biig lump on his head.

"When will that pervert monk know when to keep his mouth shut?" Shipppo said while putting hishandsin his sleaves and shaking his head,

"Ahh, yes. I believe that Miroku has a lot more to learn than Kagoma."Keada said in aggrement.

"Where did he go? I know he went this way." Kagoma was walkingin the forest. She has been walking in the froest for about ten minutes looking forhim, and when she thought that she saw him, he just vanished."Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Whereare you1? If you do not get over here.." Kagoma was cut off by a certain hanyou jumping in front of her. "Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that. Kami, my heart is beating fast."

"It's not my fault that you scare easily. And what are you doing out here without your bow and arrows. Do you want another demon comingafter you like before? I swear wench, you have a death wish or something?" Inuyasha didn't noticed that Kagoma was about to cry until it was to late. He smelther tears and he immediatly felt like an ass for saying those things when she almost died because he wasn't there to protect her. "Don't cry Kagoma. I hate it when you cry." He said in a soft tone.

"I'm sorry that you feel thatI'm a berdain.I just thought that we could talk about what happened today and why you don't wantme totrain to get stronger.I don't always want to depend on you to protect to. I don't want you toget injuried becauseI was too weak to defend myself from a demon. I just want to do something that could make a contrabutution to the group other than detecting the jewel shards."Kagoma was sobbinguncontrolly now. She was holdingherself to try to stop herself from shaking. "I know I always worry you, expecially when I passed out in that field. But I just want to know that I can actually take care of myself and thatI don't always have to have somebody watch over me all the time. I want to make you proud of me." Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and drew Kagoma in a tight hug. At first she was tense, but soon she melted intoInuyasha's arms while he brushed her hair with his hand.

"Kagoma, I am proud of you. I'm just worried that you're going to push yourself trying to control this strange power of yours. I don't want to see you likeI did when I saw youlaying in that field. You were so pale and fragile, not like the usually bright clumsy self." Inuyasha said in a little laugh.Kagoma also took some time from her crying to laugh atwhat he said. That made Inuyasha feela little better that she was laughing. He could also tell that she wasn't crying as much. Her tears weren't smelling as strong asthey wereonly a moment ago. "Kagoma, I care so much for you, I just don't want anything to happen to you. Anyways, you will alwayshave me to protect you as long as there is breath in me." While he said this, he pulled away from Kagoma enough to look at her face. Her eyes where puffy and red, there where red streaks down her facefrom the tears, and she was sniffaling, but shelooked so cute to Inuyasha. He took the hand that was in her hair andwiped away thetears that were still on her face. "Feeling better now?" Kagoma wassuprised by his gentleness and him openness with her, she could only nod. They stood there for a while, just gazing at each other until Kagoma broke the silence.

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it wench?"

"Earlier, when we were alone in the hut ... what was with the kiss that you gave me?" Kagoma was blushing with the remembrence of the kiss and Inuyasha holding her so close.

"Umm..." Inuyasha was not expecting her to ask him about it. He was also blushing and had to wait awhile before he could think of anything to say that wouldn't get him an immediate 'sit'. "I really don;t know. I'm... um... sorry if I forced myself on you.. I just couldn't help..." Inuyasha was cut off by Kagoma's lips pressed against his. At first he was suprised by her bluntness, but soon kissing back. He deepened the kiss by licking Kagoma's mouth for entrance. That was granted eagerly and caused a moan to excape. This caused Inuyasha's senses to go crazy and he brought Kagoma closer to him to get a better taste of her. This time it was Inuyasha who let outgrowl in pleasure.They both broke the kiss for some much needed air.

"I think this kiss was better than the first." Inuyasha could give her a goffy grin. Kagoma had to laugh at that stupid grin that he had and buried it in his shirt.

"What is so funny wench?" Inuyasha was beirly able to keep himself from laughing as well.

"It's you and that stupid grin you had." She was barely able to getit out between the fits of laughter and being muffled against his shirt. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh with her. When they both stopped laughing they looked into each other's eyes. Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her again. This one wasn't as fierce asthe last one, but it held the same kind of passion as before. They could of stayedlike that a bet longerbut a voice interupted them.

"Hey, mutt face. Get off of my woman." Kagoma and Inuyasha broke apart to see Koga standing of to their right. Inuyasha cursed under his breath for not smelling the wolf earlier while stepping in front of Kagoma.

Inuyasha's POV

_Damn, how could of overlooked that sent. _

_Dah, that's because I was only letting Kagoma's sent in. I should of bin paying more attention, but try doing that with Kagoma's soft lips on mine and her sweat sent all around you. _

_I will definally have to get some control over my sences when I'm kissing Kagoma._

_Phew. fat chance! _

_End of POV_

Kagoma's POV

_I can't believe that I didn't sense Koga's jewel shards coming towards us. It seems that Inuyasha didn't smell him eather. I guest we were both distracted with each other. _

_Well, I guest that is my fault, I did distract him the first time with the kiss I gave him. Also, I'm the one who detects Koga first because of the jewel shards before Inuyasha can even smell him. _

_I guest thatit's one way to let Koga know that I'm not 'his woman'. Hopefully!_

_End of POV_

"Kagoma is not your woman. If she was, don'tyou think that you would be the one kissing her instead of me wolf shit?"

"You forced yourself on her. That is the only way a woman like Kagoma would kiss a worthless half-bread like you Inuyasha!" Koga said with a smug smirk on his face. It was quickly gone by what happened next. Kagoma's hand was glowing with a bright, pink light that was usually around her arrows. Her hand was pointed at him and Kagoma's eyes were different. They were the usual brown eyes that one could get lost in, they were the same color as her hand.

"Don't you ever say that about my Inuyasha again. He is more of a man than you will ever be and has more common sence than you. I don't belong to you Koga, I never did and never will. And if you ever call Inuyasha out of his name again, I'll do Noraku and the rest of us a favor and destroy you were you stand. Do I make myself clear." Her voice didn't sound the same. It was devoid of any emotion, almost like Sessomaru's.(not sure about the spelling) For the few time in his life, Koga was afrain. He never saw Kagoma like this, or anybody like this in the first place.

"Got itKa-Kagoma. I'll back off." His voice had a little defeat in it. He never thought that he would lose anything, especially Kagoma, to that mutt Inuyasha. But he had afeeling that he better respect Kagoma's choise, her power had grown and it would be a bad idea to get on her bad side. Kagomahadput her and to her side and the glowing had subsided. Inuyasha was smirking by her side_.I can't believe that she did that. She said 'my Inuyasha.' Whendid she get so possesive. It is very hot_! Inuyasha wasn't even consurned that she had summened hernew powers.

"You heard her Koga, she's not yours. Now get the hell out of here before I make you."

"Don't get too conceeded Inuyasha! Kagoma may have some new tricks up her sleaves, but that doesn't mean that you could beat me. You better take care of her orI'll cut yourguts out."

"I'll like to see you try. The only reason you are so fast is because of those jewel shards in your legs. Maybe I shouldreleave you of those shards." Kagoma was rolling her eyes. Those two could always act like little children.Shecouldn't believe that she said all those things aboutInuyasha.

Kagoma's POV

_Once again Inuyasha does something to make me rethink what I said about him. _

_The thing that I can't understand is how I was able to controll my powers like that. Maybe it's trigured by my emotions._

**_Correct Kagoma. You got what your powers come from._**

_Guide?1 Don't surprise me like that! Anyways, I thought you could only talk to me when I was asleep?_

**_No. I can talk to you whenever I please. But back to more important issues. You are right about your powers beingmainly controlled about your emotions. The other part is your will that you want to imforce. Whatever you want to do, read somebodies mind, protect somebody, move something without even touchingit, and so much more. It will all depend on your emotions and what you want to do withyour powers. I couldn't tellyou this untill you found out how your powers work. And since you have,your mefitation with the monk will help you controll your emotions while your trainingwith the demon slayer will help you withyour physical training._**

_I'm not even going to ask how you know about my training. I have a feeling that you're the reason why I asked Miroku and Songo for help. What I do need to know is why I do need physical training?_

**_You need the training to keep your body strong enough to handle you power. Also it may come in handy to know how to actually fight. Your powers and instincts will make your fight training more manageable. Follow your instincts and powers, but also think about what your about to do. You don't want to be another killing machine that nobody will be able to stop._**

_No, i guest i better get back to the village to get some rest for my training. It is beyond sundown and I.m not in the mood to listen to these two little boys fight. They could be so childish sometimes. Shippo has more maturity than these two most of the time._

**_I know dear. Remember, I'm a part of you andI share most of your sentaments and thoughts. Now go, I believe those two will be two involved in each other to notice your gone. That should teach them to not get too involved in atgueing with each other to not pay attention to their surroundings._**

_END OF POV_

Kagoma smiled at this. Her guide was right. Inuyasha and Koga were stillargueing with each other tonotice that she had grown silent. Usually she would of ended this arguemant an hour ago. Kagoma had started walking back toward the village.Inuyasha and Koga hadn't even noticed that she was gone. When Kagoma was far enough away from them, she raised herhand in theair once again. This timeit wasn't for fighting perposes, it was for light. She smiled at herself in self accomplishment_. I thinkI'm starting to get the hang of this_. When she reached the eage of the village without any intervention from a demon or the two fighting children, she lowered her hand and turned off the light thatwas coming from her hand. The lamps fromthe houses guided her way to the village. Miroku,Shippo, and Miroku spotted her and ran to her.

"Kagoma!" an excited Shippo said while hurling himself into Kagoma. Kagoma had alreadprepared herself for this and only went back a step. "We were starting to get worried when you and Inuyasha didn't come back. What happened, and why do you have Inuyasha's sent all over you?"

"Me and Inuyasha talked about a lot of things and you know not to worry too much whenI'm with Inuyasha. And Miroku, it is not what you think with Inuyasha's sent all over me so you can wipe that smirk off of your face. Wewere just kissing. Anyway, Koga showed upand saw us and they started argueing. They have been shouting at each otherfor over a hour now. I got sick of them acting so juevinile, so I came back here without eathier one of thim noticing my departure."

"Wait, Koga showed up and started argueing with Inuyasha, and you just left them like that. What if they start fighting and trying to kill each other. Kagoma, that'snot like you to just leave them there." Songo said in displeaf.

"Don't worry Songo. I have a feeling that they won't fight. Anyways, they'll soon realise that I'm gone."Right after that, they all heard 'KAGOMA!' come from the forest. "Told you. When they get back, tell them thatI turned in early so I can be rested for tomorrow's training. Could you also say... never mind,I'll tell them in the morning.Just make sure they don't disturb me." With that she put Shippo down and went in Keada's hut to sleep. Shortly afterwards Inuyashaand Koga came running up.

"Were is that wench! She knows better than to go off in the woods by herself." Inuyasha said very irritablly. He and Koga had noticed that Kagoma had been silent for a long time. When they turned around,they saw that she was gone. They both cursed and rushedback towards the village were her sent had lead them.

"Calm down you two. Kagoma got here safelywithout any help from you two."

"What was that run!"

"Inuyasha, Shippoonly meant that Kagoma got here without a scrape on her. She was even using her powers to helpguide her through the forest so she wouldn't trip. She also said that she was going to turn in early for our training in the morning." Miroku said to Inuyasha before he would hit Shippo on the head.

"She also said that she didn't want to be disturbed. So could you two please keep your voices down. Anyway, it's your fault for Kagoma leaving without telling you. She said that you two were argueing like little children and weren't paying attantion to her. So she came back here to get some rest and some peace from the two of you. So next time, could you two act your own age." Songo was angry that Kagoma had to come back alone when she had been attacked only this morning. She turned around and headed towards Keade's hut. She was also going to bed early. Shippo followed her without a word to Koga and Inuyasha. Miroku was the only one to say something.

"I hope that you two have a nice sleep tonight." With that he also left to turn in. He had a feeling that tommorow was going to be a long day for more than one reason. That left only Koga and Inuyasha outside. They both went into the hut in complete silence. Kagoma was already asleep with Shippo in her sleeping bag. Songo and Miroku were just lying down to go to sleep. Kouga and Inuyasha took one side of the doorframe to sleep apon. With that, it was the end toa very interesting day.

* * *

**I hope that you all liked this chapter. I'm not going to post anymore unless I get some feedback on this story. I need to know if people are liking this or not.**


	4. Training Day

I want to thank those who emailed me the correct way to spell the names and the support to keep on writing my story.

**I do not own any of the characters.**

**If you have any ideas on how I might make my story better or what you might like to see happen, please email it to me and I'll take it into consideration. **

**Now on with the story.**

Kagome awoke with the before the sun. She was glad that she went to bed early or she wouldn't be able to wake up. She saw Inuyasha and Kouga by the door.

Kagome's mind

_Well, that rules out me getting passed them unnoticed for a couple of hours. I wonder if they are still made that I left them in the forest without telling them. I could hear them from the hut and slightly feel their anger that I hadn't waited for them. _

_You feeling their emotions already, I thought that it would be a little later for your powers to developed that far._

_I think our little talk yesterday helped me get more in touch with my powers. I did summon them to be my light after all while I was walking in the woods. And how did you not know how fast my powers evolve? Aren't you supposed to be my guide and know how my power will act and everything?_

_True, I am your guide, but I cannot force everything that will happen to you. Most mikos who have come to your sort of power follow a sort of time-line in how their powers will develop. I guest I didn't count on your already powerful spiritual energy that you already posses. I will not underestimate your powers as much as I have. Now, I believe that it is time for you to get cleaned up and ready for your meditation. It will be somewhat draining on you and I want you to learn as much as you can before that. But don't push yourself; I don't want you going in a deep sleep like you did last time. It causes a lot of trouble and your friends might not want to train you if you're always going to pass out._

With that, Kagoma started to get up. She was going to take her guide's suggestion and get cleaned up for this mornings training. Hopefully she will only wake up Kouga and Inuyasha before everyone else so she won't have to explain to everyone. She also wanted Miroku and Sango to get as much rest as they can since once they're away, they rarely go back to sleep. Kagoma collected all of her bathing materials and headed towards the door. Just as she expected, Kouga and Inuyasha woke up. Kagoma put a finger to her mouth. They got the idea to be quit and headed outside with her.

"What do you think you were going to do wench, sneak past us again?" Inuyasha said with a scowl on his face. His voice was low so that only Kagoma and Kouga could hear them. He knew that if he woke up the others, there was little chance that of privacy.

"No Inuyasha. I knew that you guys would wake up when I at least past you. Anyways, I was going to take a dip in the hot springs before my training with Miroku and Sango."

"Whatever, I just want to know why you just left us. You could have been attacked!" Kouga said. He was already mad that Inuyasha had won Kagoma's heart, but he would be really pissed off if he let Kagoma get hurt because he was to preoccupied with Inuyasha.

"One, lower your voice before you wake up the whole village. Second, you two were so into your little childish argument over nothing that I wouldn't deal with. I'm not here to baby sit you two. Shippo, yes, he is a kid, but two relative adults, no way. Thirdly, were do you two get off being mad at me because you two didn't even notice I was gone. If you guys want to be mad at someone, be mad at yourself and each other because you two don't have the common since to notice the things around you. Just be lucky that it was just me leaving and not anybody trying to attack. Now, I am going to take a quick bath in the hot springs in which I expect you two to behave and not get into another stupid argument while I'm gone or both of you will be kissing dirt." Kagoma turned around at that. During that whole speech, she kept her voice low and almost avoid of emotions. That mostly scared Kouga and Inuyasha since they were use to her at least raising her voice now and then. They just stood there for a while watching Kagoma leave toward the hot springs. Kouga was the one who was able to speak first.

"I can't believe that we got our heads bitten off twice in barely one day." His face was still one of disbelief.

"I can't believe that she didn't yell once during the whole thing. She always yells, even when other people are sleeping. She almost sounded like Sesshomaro like that."

"We don't say a word about this to anybody else." Kouga said with a growl towards Inuyasha.

"No dah, wolf. I am already going to hear it from the monk for getting yelled at by Sango. Sango is already mad at me, if she heard that Kagoma snapped at me I wouldn't be near Kagoma for at least a week. You can stop smirking; the monk and slayer will do the same thing to you. At that little kit will be the worst." Inuyasha was already cracking his knuckles at the thought of Shippo. Kouga was smirking at Inuyasha. He couldn't figure out how a little pup could get him so irritated that easily. Inuyasha say this and went on explaining. "Shippo is like a son to Kagoma, so if you hit that little fox to shut him up, then Kagoma will be causing you pain."

"Is that why you have that collar of yours dog." Kouga was pointing at Inuyasha's rosary around his neck.

"Feh, shut up you stopped wolf." With that Inuyasha went into the hut. Kouga followed Inuyasha inside with a slight smirk on his face. _Maybe I should stay around and see how much Inuyasha gets 'sat.' I also want to know about this training that Kagoma will be doing. That should give some time for my men to catch up with me. _


	5. Training Part 1

I forgot to thank the people who helped with the spelling corrects and the nice complements and advice for my story and writing. Hope that you all will keep reading my story and keep replying to it.

Kagoma really needed this bath. She was so tense and she didn't even know it.

_Guide, what type of training will I expect with training with Miroku? I mean I know what it will accomplish; I just want to know what to expect._

_**He will teach you to go really deep within yourself, to block out all other distractions. With this you should be able to see me in your mind's eye. And hopefully you will see what your power really looks like. It is very beautiful.**_

_That sounds really nice. Especially being able to see you, it's creepy to just talk to myself like this. _

_**Don't worry, you'll see me in your own time. Just between the two of us… I think will be very soon.**_

Kagoma had to laugh at his last statement.

_There is only the two of us in here. Who else am I going to tell?_

Kagoma started to get out. The sun was going to rise soon and she knew that it was going to be a long tiring day. In five minutes, Kagoma was fully dried, dressed, and heading towards the village.

"Inuyasha, when will Kagoma be back?" Shippo asked. Everyone had awoken after Kouga and Inuyasha entered the hut.

"When she is done with that stupid bath of hers!" Inuyasha said with an irritated voice. Shippo has been asking that question for the longest time and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Why are you so worried for you little runt?" Kouga was also getting very annoyed with the kit's constant questions. How did Kagoma stand that little fox demon was beyond him. He could see why Inuyasha hit that kit a lot.

"I was just wondering, you guys don't have to bite my head off because of it." Shippo was going to start crying. He new that Kagoma was coming soon and Kouga and Inuyasha would get in trouble with her. Since Kagoma was more like a mother to him, Shippo was able to tell when she was coming towards him.

"Don't start that little crying scheme with me Shippo. Kagoma isn't here to protect you." Inuyasha said while getting up.

"Thank you. It is about time somebody beat that little kit up." Kouga had a smirk on his face. He was going to enjoy seeing Inuyasha beating that little runt. A voice stopped both Inuyasha's and Kouga's thoughts.

"No you won't Inuyasha or Kouga!" Kagoma was standing in the doorway. Shippo immediately threw himself at Kagoma with a little grin that only Inuyasha and Kouga saw. "Shippo, are you alright? Did either one of them hurt you?"

"No. You got here before they could hurt me." Shippo said between sobs while burying his head into her chest.

"Inuyasha, Kouga, you two should know better than to pick on Shippo for whatever he may do." Miroku and Sango decided earlier that they were going to stay out of the line of fire this time. It was safer this way and they would go unnoticed until it was time for training.

"Why do you always take that little kit's side without even lessoning to mine, wench? Shippo is the one who is always starting it." Inuyasha said with a dangerous tone towards Kagoma. Inuyasha realized his mistake when it was too late.

"SIT!" Kagoma walked over to Inuyasha casting Kouga a death glare. He was about to run when Kagoma pushed him up against the wall with her powers. She let him drop after a second. "Now, if you two weren't lessoning to my little speech from earlier, you are not little kids. Shippo is just playing with you two and you are just responding like two little kids. You two should have a lot more maturity than to play in the hands into a very smart trickster." She took a loving glance at Shippo who was perched on top of her shoulders. He returned her gaze and compliment with a smile of his own. "Will you two start acting your ages and get control of your tempers? It's very infuriating having to separate you two like little children."

"We're little children?" Kouga was back on his feet, forgetting that Kagoma just threw him with ease. "What about Shippo? He was the one asking the same question every second and you are not even going to yell at him?" Kouga was starting to get annoyed with Kagoma as well as Shippo.

"Shippo is a child and doesn't know any better. What are your excuses buys?" Kagoma had a smirk on her face when Kouga and Inuyasha didn't immediately respond back. Miroku and Sango were thinking that they should intervene between the three before somebody got hurt. Miroku volunteered to go since it was time for Kagoma's training.

"As I would like to see this very entertaining show continue," Kagoma, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kouga were now noticing Sango and Miroku watching their argument. "I believe that it is time for Kagoma's training in controlling her emotions. Kagoma seemed to regain herself and nodded her head.

"Like Kagoma can control her emotions." All you could hear with Kagoma and Miroku leaving the hut was Kagoma's 'SIT' and a loud thump and Inuyasha's muffles.

Miroku and Kagoma sat themselves by a river. Kouga and Inuyasha had situated themselves in trees while the others made breakfast.

"Lady Kagoma, you will need to take several deep breaths. Yes, that's good. With each breath, let go of all of your tension, all of the things that are bothering you."

"Like the two beings sitting in nearby trees?" Miroku had to stifle a laugh. Kagoma would be able to get away with that comment, but both Kouga and Inuyasha would defiantly hit him for laughing.

"Yes, like those two. Now you need to start focusing, block out all things that will distract you. Just focus on the nature around you and the nature inside of you. See how they work together to form your spiritual powers." Kagoma was breathing and was starting to see how her powers and nature started to work together.

_My powers come from the goodness in people's hearts and the goodness in nature. _

_**That's right Kagoma, what else can you see?**_

_I see that my emotions are also a key factor with my powers. Like when I was using them against Kouga. I felt mad at him and my powers were strong enough to pin him against the wall._

_**That's right Kagoma. Now that you understand this, you have to be very careful. If you feel a emotion to strongly without any restraint, your powers will take out that emotion on that person and you won't be able to stop what you are doing. You also won't be able to protect the people you love from your powers.**_

_You mean that I could destroy my friends if I lose control of my emotions?_

_**Not just your friends Kagoma, but the world itself. Kagoma, you hold a great power within yourself and your emotions will have a big factor in the amount of power you use. This doesn't mean that you have to be like Kikyo. You need to feel all of your emotions; you just can't be ruled by your emotions like you usually are.**_

_I understand, thank you…_

Before she could finish, she woke up in Inuyasha's arms. "Kagoma, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean Inuyasha? I was just…." Kagoma was trying to get up but her head was hurting. She put her hand to her head while she let out a groan. "Oww, my head. What hit me?"

"Lady Kagoma, you were surround in a brilliant bright light. You were floating in the air. When we tried to touch you to get you down, we were all thrown back a couple of feet. Inuyasha was the only one who was able to touch you." Miroku wasn't as worried as why she went into that state, he was just worried that she might float away.

"I was discovering what I needed to do to get stronger. I just need to rest to get my strength back and to hopefully get this headache under control." Kagoma was about to get up but was scooped up by Inuyasha.

"You are not walking anywhere wench. You're too weak at the moment. You're going to eat something and then rest for the whole day." Inuyasha was going to enforce this even if he had to tie her to a tree and endure a hundred of those 'sit' commands. Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when Kagoma snuggled closer to him.

"I'll agree to the eating part, I'm starved beyond belief. The resting all day thing won't be happening though."

"And why not wench?" Inuyasha was starting to get ready for another fight with Kagoma. Inuyasha half expected Kagoma to raise her voice with his. "You can barely walk on your own and you said it yourself that your not feeling that good." Inuyasha had softened his voice when he noticed that it wasn't helping her headache.

"I'm not going to rest the entire day is because I have to train with Sango next. I'm not going to train with her until after lunch, I should be back to my regular self by that time. Don't worry Inuyasha."

"Whatever wench, I always worry about you." Inuyasha immediately caught what he said and stopped. Kouga and Miroku were to far a head of them to fear what Inuyasha said. Inuyasha looked down at Kagoma to see what she was going to say.

"Inuyasha, do you really mean that?" Kagoma wanted to make sure that he actually admitted that. Her headache was immediately gone and she was looking straight into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Yeah. I mean your always getting yourself into trouble and I usually have to save you. And plus…" Inuyasha had to gulp, he couldn't believe that he was going to say this. "… I'm in ll-love with you." Inuyasha looked straight into Kagoma's eyes to see if she felt the same way. He saw what he wanted and more. He saw love and devotion towards him.

"Inuyasha. I love you too. I always have." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't control himself and kissed Kagoma with a lot of force. At first Kagoma was surprised, but then let him into her mouth. They both let out a sigh of pleasure. Then they heard something behind them. Miroku had cleared his throat. Everyone was blushing and staring at them. Even a few of the villagers stopped to gape at what was going on. They couldn't believe that they would do that out in public. Kagoma and Inuyasha were blushing as red as Inuyasha's shirt.

The villagers suddenly burst out in claps and cheers. They all knew that Inuyasha and Kagoma were in love with each other, they were just glad they got to see it. "Inuyasha. I think I can walk now." Inuyasha didn't want to let her down but understood that she needed to show some respect. Some of the older ladies were already gossiping on how it was improper to show that much affection in public. Inuyasha let Kagoma down although he still kept an arm around her to make sure she wouldn't fall. To his surprise, she stood up without any assistance from him.

"Can we please start going inside the hut?" The villagers were still cheering at them. As they started walking toward Sango, Miroku, and the rest of their group, Inuyasha and Kagoma said in union:

"Not a word!" They all put on innocent expressions like they weren't going to do anything. They all walked inside the hut with the cheering finally stopping. They all sat down, Inuyasha being as close to Kagoma without being on top of her, and starting eating their breakfast.

"So, Inuyasha has finally showed his feelings for the human miko. How very interesting. Kanna, when you see that they're looking for the jewel shards again, come and show me. Kagura, go and pay our little friends a visit. Don't try to destroy them, but just attack and cause trouble. This should help the group leave the village."

Kanna and Kagura both bowed. "As you wish Naraku." They both left the chamber that they were in. "I wonder what Naraku has in store for those two?" Kagura said to Kanna.

"I'm sure whatever it is. We better not mess it up. If either of us fail and ruin his mood, we both will be dead." _For the few times Kanna talks, she usually states the obvious. _With each of their things to do, they went off to do it. Kanna went her room while Kagura went to the roof of the castle they were in. The surrounding area was dark with Naraku's miasma. With him getting ride of his human feeling for that died priestess Kikyo, he has gotten a lot stronger and a lot eviler. Kagura took her feather out of her hair and transformed it. She hopped on and starting to head toward the village were Inuyasha and his pack stayed. _At least I will be able to get some fresh air and some distance from Naraku. _ And with that, a smile came across her face.


	6. Training Part 2

Thank you all who keep reminding me that I am spelling Kagome's name wrong. I will try to spell her name right before I post another story ever again.

FYI: Koga already went home so he won't be in any of the story for a while. Shippo well be mentioned now and then, but I'm thinking about leaving him in the village for a while.

**Also I do not own Inuyasha or ……you got the idea.**

Everyone was eating in silence. Of course Sango had to hit Miroku on the head a couple of times so he wouldn't make fun of Inuyasha and Kagome. She had waited to long for those two to admit their feelings for each other and she was not about to let Miroku make them feel uncomfortable about their feelings for each other. Sango owed it to Kagome anyway for not making her fell like that when Miroku and herself admitted their feelings for each other.

Inuyasha was a little worried that nobody had said a word about him and Kagome kissing in front of the whole village. In fact, nobody had talked the entire time. He did noticed that Miroku had a couple of lumps on his head, thanks to Sango. _I have a feeling that Sango kept that monk in line. Good, I don't need to be harassed about what happened between him and Kagome, even though the whole town saw me. Damn, I ment for that to be private between me and Kagome, not a public display. _Sigh. _At least Kagome isn't nervous anymore, that's a good sign._

Kagome's mind 

_I can't believe that Inuyasha admitted his feelings for me. I never thought that I would hear those words come out of his mouth. I'm sooooooo happy._

_**Kagome, remember, you need to calm down on and control your emotions. You don't want to start glowing or something. You can never tell with your powers.**_

_You mean that I could hurt somebody if I stay too happy?_

_**No Kagome, you can only do good with your positive emotions and do bad with your negative emotions. I'm just warning you that you need to start having some control over the power part of your emotions before you do something you didn't mean to and drain your energy even further.**_

_Ok. Ok, I get your point, but that doesn't mean I'm any less happy about that kiss Inuyasha gave me. Wait, did he just sigh about something? I wonder why?_

_**You could always ask him you know?**_

_Will you be quit, I was just about to do that myself. For an inner guide, you don't know that much about me?_

_**I do, I just want to see what else will happen between you and Inuyasha. It is very interesting**. _

Kagome had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Nobody knew that she could have conversations with her guide whenever she wanted, and she wanted to keep it that way for as long as she could. She had a feeling that it would freak everybody out that she was able to do that. Kagome also knew that Sango would feel left our since Kagome usually talked to her about everything. Well, she decided to ask Inuyasha if he was ok before anybody else did. He would get really defensive and then she would have to wait a while before he would actually admit it. "Inuyasha, are you alright?"

Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts when he hear Kagome ask that. He looked over at her with a quetioning look. "Yeah, why do you ask Kagome?"

"Well, you sighed a little earlier and you have barely eaten any of your food. So I was just a little worried." The look of concern on Kagome's face touched him and he immediately softened his gaze.

"Of course I'm ok. I was just thinking about something. And I'm not really that hungry, that's all. Hey, What with that look from everybody?" Everybody had kept their eyes trained on their food, but with what Inuyasha just said, they were openly gawking at him.

"Its just that you are a pig and are usually the first one to want something to eat and the first one to finish." Shippo said with his eyes closed like he was explaining something to a little child. He was about to get hit by Inuyasha, but Kagome got to Inuyasha before he could.

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha was on the floor and cursing under his breath. Shippo just realized what was about to happen and ran into Kagome's arms so that Inuyasha wouldn't dare to strike him. "Shippo, you shouldn't talk to somebody like that, especially your elders. You need to learn haw to put things a little bit nicer."

"How in the hell could that be put in a nicer way!" Inuyasha was able to pull himself off the floor with the spell wearing off.

"Well, I was going to said that you usually have a big appetite and usually wasn't hungry unless you didn't feel well or you were in a bad mood." Inuyasha just had to stare at her for a second. That actually did sound kind of nice in a worried way. He was also surprised that she learned his eating patterns.It seemed that everybody had learned his eating patterns, but it felt nicer that Kagome had noticed.Of course he had noticed hers, but that was just making sure she eat enough. She seemed a little skinny to him and she was one of the lightest human he had ever carried.

"I'm not sick or in a bad mood." Inuyasha looked away and closed his eyes. He put down his bowl and put his hands in his sleeves, his classical pose. "I was just thinking and I'm not that hungry. I'm allowed to not have that much of an appetite every now and then." Inuyasha opened one of his eyes to see if she had accepted his explanation. Kagome nodded and he closed his eye with a smirk. For once he wasn't going to have a fight about something that had to do about nothing. For once she was being submissive.

Everyone else saw that Kagome was going to go along with his explanation, they finished the little food they had left in their bowls. When Kagome was done, she set her bowl down and let out a yawn that she didn't know that she was holding on to. She did promise Inuyasha that she would rest before training with Sango and she would defiantly need it.

"Kagome, are you are all right. You still look a little weak from earlier. Maybe you should just rest for the rest of the day and forget about training with me for today." Sango had a worried look on her face for her best friend.

"See, even Sango agrees with me on you resting for the day." Kagome gave Inuyasha a sideways glance as a warning. Inuyasha got the message and stopped what he was about to say. _Well, there goes that submissive idea. To bad, I thought she would actually start doing what he said._ Inuyasha had to laugh at himself, in his mind, for ever thinking his Kagome would ever be submissive that easily.

"I'm fine Sango. I just have to take a little nap and then I will be ready to start training with you. Now if you guys will excuse me, I'm going to find a nice shaded tree to nap under. It's to nice of a day to take a nap inside." With that she left but Inuyasha was right behind her. He was not about to let Kagome out of his sight. Especially after that kiss they shared. He had to smirk at that while they were walking towards the woods. Then he heard one of the villagers say something that made him stop in his tracks. "I think that Kagome could do a lot better than Inuyasha. She is a miko after all and is the complete opposite to Inuyasha's demeanor." The villager stopped when she noticed that Inuyasha was staring at her. She immediately pale and the other villager just backed away from her.

"Inuyasha, come on." Inuyasha's gaze was drawn away from the woman onto Kagome who was a good two feet away from him. His gaze briefly went back to the woman before turning back his attention to Kagome and waling towards her. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and then turned to the woman who was talking about her and Inuyasha. "And you, I didn't think who I chose to be or not to be my partner was of any of your concern. Next time, I would suggest that you don't make a commit about things you don't understand." With that Kagome turned around with Inuyasha right on her trail. They walked until they came to the field she and Sango had decided earlier to be the training sight. Kagome sat under a tree with her back resting against it. Inuyasha did the same thing right next to her. Kagome let out a loud breath that she was holding in for a while. "I can't believe that woman said that about us. She had no right. I'm surprised that I was able to keep my emotions in check and not destroy her." Inuyasha was now looking at her in shock. He never heard Kagome talk about destroying another human before. She'd go on about people who made unwanted comments, but never about destroying them.

"What do mean by 'destroy her' Kagome. You've never talked that way about another human like that before." The shock was still in his voice and Kagome could hear it. She laid her head on his shoulder and Inuyasha instinctively put his arm around her.

"My guide told me that I need to get a better grip on my emotions before I lose control over my powers. By the way my guide explained it, my powers would then be able to control my body and do whatever it thinks is best. I would be trapped in my own body without any control over what I do. At first I thought that it wouldn't be that much of a problem, but once I heard what that woman said, I could feel myself almost lose my resolve and destroy her. I reminded myself that I wasn't a killer and that her opinion didn't matter, but I still felt that urge to kill anybody who made judgments about people who had no control over what flows though their veins." Kagome had to take a deep breath and let it out before she continued. "I guess that means I have to get a little more restraint on my emotions and not just act on them. Kami, help us all." Inuyasha let a little laughter escape his lips. He knew all to well that it would be nearly impossible for Kagome to think before she acted on her emotions. But something else she said had worried him a little.

"Kagome, when you said 'restraint on my emotions; did you mean to try to feel less than you already do." Kikyo had done the same thing with her emotions. She rarely let her emotions out of her hands like Kagome did and he didn't want to lose that kind of freedom in Kagome. It made her completely different from Kikyo and made Inuyasha fall in love with Kagome in the first place.

"I just meant that I will have to find a way to be able to feel my emotions without my powers taking me over completely. Anyway, my guide said that I needed to feel all of my emotions because that it what makes my powers stronger."

"Why don't you just count to ten or something like you are always telling me." Inuyasha didn't get an answer to his question. When he looked down, he saw that Kagome was sound asleep on his. Inuyasha hug Kagome tighter to himself and settled in for a little rest himself.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been gone for a while and Sango wanted to practice with Kagome before the sun went down. Miroku had made some perverted remark and was now unconscious on the hut floor. Sango went to the training area Kagome and her had picked out earlier. Maybe Kagome was waiting there for her so they could begin. When she got to the clearing, she didn't expect to find Kagome and Inuyasha sleeping against a tree with content looks on their faces. She was just about to back away when her foot broke a twig right behind her. This woke up Inuyasha with a growl, which woke up Kagome. Sango was fast to apologize.

"Sorry to wake you guys, but I was trying to leave here so you two could have some privacy. Kagome and Inuyasha immediately realized what type of position they were in and let go of each other with a blush.

"That's ok Sango." Kagome still couldn't look at her friends face yet; she was still blushing like crazy. "I meant to take only a quick nap so we could start with our training." Kagome was able to look at her friend with a straight face and was able to get up although she felt Inuyasha's eyes on her.

"Ok Kagome. We can start with the basic martial arts moves and then we can go on from there."

"Ok Sango, that sounds like a good plan to me." And with that, Kagome and Sango started training. Miroku finally woke up and joined Inuyasha under the tree. Miroku tried to find out what Kagome and Inuyasha were doing out in the forest alone. All Miroku got was a warning growl and a look that could kill. They remained silent after that and just watched as the ladies trained. Shippo was perched on top of Inuyasha's should, totally unaware of Inuyasha and Miroku, and more interested in Kagome and Sango. Kagome had learned the basics quickly and was beginning to add some of her own powers to the moves. Kagome was now able to jump high in the air, block attacks with little shields on her arms so they wouldn't get hurt, and a full force field that could repel the attacks Sango was trying to inflict on her right now. Inuyasha and Miroku immediately saw this as well and were impressed at how fast she was growing with her powers. Kagome was way past Sango in martial arts now. Kagome just need to learn how to control her powers a little better and she could be ready to fight Naraku on her own, if Inuyasha ever left her side.

"Sango, wait. I feel a dark demonic power coming this way. It almost feels like Naraku but there isn't any jewel shards."

Inuyasha immediately jumped up and drew his Tegsiega. "Then it must be Kagura." With that barely out of his mouth, Kagura showed herself.

"You are right Inuyasha, now you will taste my wind blades." With that, Kagura lifted up her fan and brought her fan down. But the attack wasn't at Inuyasha and Miroku, it was at the girls. Kagome was expecting this and was able to put up a barrier that was able to throw the attack back at Kagura. Kagura was so surprised that she was barely able to avoid the attack. "Seems like you found some new attacks, lets see if they will be enough for Naraku. With that, Kagura sent another attack, but at the village were she had a nice shot at since she was still on her feather. Kagome was able to form another barrier around the village. Everybody cheered, but the gang was still looking for Kagura who suddenly disappeared.

"Looks like the beginner class is over and I'm going in advanced." Kagome said jokingly. Everybody looked at her to see if she was serious about that comment. "Come on you guy, we better get ready and try to follow Kagura to Naraku. Maybe we could get some more jewel shards." Kagome turned around and started walking towards the village. They had decided to start early in the morning the next day to try and catch up with Kagura and Naraku.


	7. Hot Springs

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had finals to deal with, but now they are over and the story can get going again. I also don't own any of the characters in this story even though I wish I did.

Everyone started to awake at dawn. Keade made them break feast before they left. Keade also wanted to talk to Kagome alone before they left to find Naraku.

"Kagome child, you will have to take care of yourself. Also, you should continue your meditation. It will become accentual for your health."

"I'll remember that Keade, thank you. Keade, can I ask you something, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Of course child, you can ask me anything."

"Was Kikyo able to reach this kind of power." Kagome was worried that Keade wouldn't answer the question. Keade thought for a moment before she answered.

"Kagome, Kikyo had the power inside of her, but unlike you, she was never able to reach it. She wasn't as intoned to her heart as you are or as open to your powers as you are. Kikyo wanted to be a normal person more than anything and hated her powers that made her different. She had a good heart, don't get me wrong, she saved a lot of people, but she wanted to be like other females and not have to worry about her powers or the jewel that you now hunt. Ye on the other hand are not so worried about being a normal female or what people think about you, that is why ye will be able to do great things. Now, I believe it is time for you to go before Inuyasha drags you out of here."

"Keade, thank you, you have given me lots to think about." Kagome got up from the mat in Keade's hut and started towards the door when she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Keade, your wrong about one thing, I only care what people think about me when I care about them, like you." Keade smiled at the girl and gave her a nod of understanding. Kagome then turned back around and went out to meet her waiting traveling companions.

"What did that old hag have to say that was so important to make us wait?" Inuyasha had thought that they would be able to go right after they ate, but Keade wanted to speak with Kagome and they were loosing good time.

"Calm down Inuyasha, she just wanted to give a couple of good pointers to help me control my powers. We can leave now Mr. Grumpy." All she got was a 'Feh' as Inuyasha turned around and started walking into the woods. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder as she began to walk with the rest of the group. Sango and Shippo were giggling at Inuyasha's new nickname while Miroku had enough self-restraint to just smirk at Inuyasha. Soon, Sango and Shippo were able to stop their giggling.

"What's with Inuyasha, he's been grumpier than usual today." Shippo said in a low voice so Kagome could only hear.

"Don't worry about him Shippo, he will calm down later in the day hopefully. Just stay out of his way and try not to aggravate him any further." Kagome said in the same low voice Shippo was using so Inuyasha couldn't hear them. Shippo just nodded and planned to stay at Kagome's side just in case. He knew that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to touch him while Kagome was there.

_Inuyasha's mind_

_I cant' believe she said I was 'Mr. Grumpy.' What was that all about? The only reason I'm mad is because yesterday was going so good, and now we have to go back out because Naraku attacked the village. I can't wait till I am able to rip Naraku limb from limb._

_Out of Inuyasha's Mind_

Inuyasha let out a growl that he was holding in. Kagome was a little worried about this. She knew that he was working himself up about something and it didn't do anybody any good to have him worked up. Kagome handed Shippo over to Sango and told everybody to give her and Inuyasha some space. They complied and slowed down their walk so they were a few feet behind Inuyasha and Kagome. "Inuyasha, are you ok."

That brought Inuyasha out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you keep asking me that?" His voice was harsher than he meant it to be and Kagome flinch at his tone. Inuyasha mentally kicked himself for that. He got control over himself before he was able to talk to Kagome in a softer voice. "Sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I was just thinking how Naraku sent Kagura so close to the village. He never did that before and it makes me angry that he started to do it now. Like he's taunting us or something. I can't wait until I'm able to destroy him." Kagome just let out a little sigh and shook her head with a little smile. "What are you grinning at wench?"

"You. Everyone has been worried about you because of your fowl mood and you were in that fowl mood because you were worried about everybody."

"Who said I was worried about anybody?"

"Inuyasha, you may be able to hide your emotions from people, but you can't hide them from me. I know you too well to know that you worry about everybody. Even little Shippo who gets on your nerves." Kagome said in a teasing tone while grabbing onto his arm. This made Inuyasha blush a little, but Kagome didn't let go. _Damn, either she doesn't know what she's doing to me or she knows and doesn't care. She's a stupid wench either way. _They walked like that for a while letting Inuyasha able to get his blushing under control. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo right behind them, watching Kagome calm down Inuyasha.

"It seems that Lady Kagome was able to calm down Inuyasha a lot quicker than usual." Miroku said with a smile on his face at the nice seen that was before them.

"Yes, it seems that they admitting their feelings for each other has Inuyasha easier to calm down by Kagome. Both also seem a lot more happier than before also." Sango said with happiness for her friend. She was also hoping that they would be able to get a break soon. They had been moving fast since they left Keade's village and was already two villages over because of Inuyasha's hurry.

"Inuyasha, do you think we could take a break now. We've been moving for a while and I would like to meditate before we eat." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. He knew that he was pushing them all hard and had made good timing so far. Plus he wanted to keep Kagome happy. Her sent was always so nice and calming when she was this way and he wanted to keep the peace for as long as possible. Kagome was looking up at him with pleading eye and Inuyasha knew that he was going to cave.

"Feh, you guy can rest if you need to. I will go and hunt some food down." Inuyasha noticed the sudden spike in her sent that let him know that she was very happy with his answer, that and the way she hugged him and thanked him. In the end, he felt better giving this one to Kagome rather than having a fight that he was going to loose. Everyone started setting up camp in a clearing while Inuyasha went out hunting. Kagome sat herself under a tree that provided some shade before she started meditating. She concentrated on her emotions and got really far with it by the time Inuyasha got back with the two hares he caught and cleaned. Kagome got up and went over to the rest of the group to help cook the hares.

"That was a fast meditation lady Kagome, are you sure you don't need more time. I'm sure we could cook these hares without you if need be."

"I'm ok Miroku, thank you. I don't need a lot of time for every meditation, and besides, I like to cook." With that, Kagome took out her cooking supplies and started cooking over the fire that Shippo made with his foxfire. Everyone watched as Kagome cooked the food with grace and ease. Inuyasha had never really noticed how serene she looked while she cooked.

_I wonder what it would be like for her to just be cooking for me, in our own house, with our pups. _

_Wow, when did that come from, we just told each other how we felt yesterday. I haven't even asked her to be my mate yet and I thinking about houses and pups and everything that goes with it. I defiantly need to keep my thoughts in check or I might do something that we both will regret._

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome telling them that their lunch was ready and was glad for the distraction from his dangerous thoughts. He took the meat that was handed to him and bit into it. He was pleasantly surprised by the taste of the meat. It was the best he had ever had and was surprised that Kagome was able to make it so good.

"Wow Kagome, this is very good. How did you make it so good." Shippo said in between bites.

" Shippo, you shouldn't talk with food in your mouth, and it's a family recipe that I wanted to try. I'm glad that you like it."

"How come you never cooked like this for us before wench?" Inuyasha said before taking another bite of the meat.

"I don't know. I just thought of the recipe know and I thought that it would be nice to fix."

"Kagome, did your mother teach you how to make it or somebody else in your family?" Sango asked curiously. Kagome told her many times that whenever there was a big gathering of her family, the females would all help with the preparations of the food and it sounded nice to Sango.

"No, my grandmother taught me how to cook when I lived with her." Everybody was looking at her with question stare. Kagome noticed this and started to explain. "When I was twelve, my parents and I weren't getting along to well. We were always arguing because I wanted to go out more with my friends than learn the way of our family line. So one day I had enough and ran away from my house."

"What! You could have gotten hurt in that city with you so young." Inuyasha wasn't pleased at all by the thought of Kagome being in that city of hers alone. He saw how dangerous it could be for someone small.

"That is the way my grandmother felt when I ended on her doorstep. My parents weren't as worried because they knew I could take care of myself, they just didn't know were I would go or do on my own. Anyways, my grandmother told my parents that I would be staying with her for a month or two." This time Sango was the one to interrupt Kagome.

"And your parents just let you stay with your grandmother without any argument? That sounds very unusual to me Kagome."

"In other circumstances, yes, but my grandmother is the head of the family. Whatever she says is the law; it has always been that way. That was part of the reason I went to her, I knew she would have the best answer for what I should do. The other is that she is my favorite relative next to my immediate family. Anyways, I stayed at my grandmother's house for two months and my grandmother taught me how to cook. It became very relaxing to me and I am very good at it." Kagome had a nice smile on her face while she was eating the last of her food. It was nice thinking about the time she spent with her grandmother. It was a hard time and she was working hard for most of the time, but it provided her the time she needed to get her thoughts straight enough to go back home and work things out with her parents. Everybody else seemed to be stunned at how casually Kagome told everyone what happened. They never thought that Kagome would run away from anything that caused her problems. They saw her as somebody that faced things head on. Everybody was finishing their food while thinking this. Kagome started to clean the area so they could get moving again soon.

_Inuyasha's Mind_

_I can't believe that Kagome would run away from her parents, or that they would fight. Kagome's family always seemed so close that it is unthinkable of what they could be fighting about. I'll ask Kagome this later when we set up camp for the night. I want to figure this out so I know not to make the same mistake when me and Kagome have our own pups, whenever that may be._

_Out of Inuyasha's Mind_

With this new resolve, Inuyasha started to help get the camp together so they could get started sooner and so he could talk to Kagome sooner. The group was on their way in no time and walked until night fell without finding any sign of Kagura or Naraku. Inuyasha said that he was going to hunt down some food for them to eat. He wanted some more of Kagome's special cooking and some time to think on how he was going to ask Kagome about what she said earlier about her family. Mean while Kagome decided that a nice dip in the hot springs they passed earlier would relax her muscles from the walking that day.

"Sango, do you want to come with me to the hot springs that we came to earlier. I think we could both use a dip." Kagome wanted to talk to Sango for a while. They hadn't done it in two days, and for them that was a long time.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I'm just too tired to do it tonight. I was planning to take a quick dip before we left in the morning. Do you think you could wait until then?" It took Kagome a moment to think about it. Sango really did look tired and she doubt that she could keep her eyes open for much long, but Kagome really needed to sock away the tension in her legs and a quick bath wasn't going to do it.

"I think I will just take my bath tonight. I need to relax my muscles and a quick dip won't do it."

"Kagome, are you sure, I mean I could come with you if you can't wait that long to take a bath."

"Don't worry Sango, I'll be ok. You can barely keep your eyes open anyway and I don't want you to drown because of me. Go to sleep, I think I can manage taking a bath by myself." Kagome said with a smile before turning toward the hot springs. Inuyasha came back to the camp sight to find Sango already half a sleep, Miroku meditating, and Shippo eating some candy from Kagome's time. But there wasn't a Kagome in sight and her sent was somewhat faint, like she hadn't been there for a while. Inuyasha dropped the fish he caught by the fire before he turned back to his group.

"Sango, were did Kagome go? She was supposed to stay here at camp with the rest of you." Sango sat up from her futan before answering the angry Inuyasha.

"She went off to the hot springs to relax. She thought that you wouldn't mind since she wouldn't be that far away."

"That stupid wench." Inuyasha went after Kagome's sent to go and yell at her. She knows better than to go off by herself. No matter how strong she was, a demon, or worst, Naraku, still could hurt her. He was running faster after her sent. Meanwhile Sango looked over at Miroku who was looking at where Inuyasha disappeared before turning back to Sango.

"Do you think I shouldn't of told him where she went?" She had a worried look on her face while looking at Miroku. Miroku got up and knelt down by Sango to comfort her.

"Don't worry dear Sango, Inuyasha wouldn't do anything to rash with Kagome." That helped Sango a little bit.

"Plus, Kagome still has the rosary beads to 'sit' the baka if he gets out of line." Shippo said with laughter in his eyes at the thought of that. Sango gave a little giggle before getting up and going towards the fish that Inuyasha dropped off towards the fire.

"Let's get these fished cooked so we can start eating. I'm sure Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't mind if we started without them." Both of the guys nodded their heads for the thought of food entering their mouths. With that, Sango got some of Kagome's cooking supplies from her bag and started cooking the fish.

Kagome was lying in the hot springs letting the hot water relax her tired muscles. She was vaguely aware of her surroundings when she started to sense Inuyasha coming toward her. She let out a sigh, but didn't make a move to cover herself.

_Aren't you going to cover yourself up before Inuyasha gets here?_

_No, I think I will give him something to look at. Plus, me being like this will keep him from yelling at me once he realizes what state I'm in._

_You mean naked in a hot spring. Kagome, do you think that's wise._

_It may not be wise, but it will keep me from having a headache or getting to mad at him._

_I have a feeling that this is going to be very interesting. I will leave you to your love now._

Just then Inuyasha jumped over some bushes that hid the hot springs. "Kagome what do you…."? He stopped when he realized the seen in front of him.

"Inuyasha, you ok? You seem a little flushed." Kagome had turned around but had her chest to the rocks so she was covered. She had a smile on her face with the reaction that Inuyasha was having.

"Get dressed wench. We need to head back towards the camp." Inuyasha had managed to tear his eyes away from the heavenly scene that was in front of him. The steam was rising around Kagome's smooth, creamy skin. Her long, raven hair falling around her, and her beautiful face somewhat flushed from the steam. He was restraining himself from tearing off his clothes and joining her. He wasn't expecting what he heard next.

"No. I want to stay in the hot springs a little later."

"What! What do you mean by NO! You better get up and get dressed or…" Inuyasha had turned around to yell at her but was stopped by the look she was giving her. It was an amused, lustful look that had him responding in ways that he wasn't expecting. Luckily him pants prevented Kagome from noticing, for now.

"Or you'll what Inuyasha, come in and get me yourself. I doubt that." Kagome turned around to rest her back on the rocks. "Anyways, I need to relax a little more. My muscles are still a little sore from all of the walking. I plan on getting out before dinner is ready." It took a while before Inuyasha could trust his voice.

"Kagome, you could be in danger if you stay out of here alone. I know that you have gotten a lot stronger, but I just want to make sure that you are safe."

"And I know that the way for me to be really safe is if I was with somebody from our little pack right?" Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha nodding. "Then you can stay with me to make sure that I'm safe." Kagome said with a smile.

"WHAT! You really want me to stay with you?" Inuyasha couldn't believe that Kagome was saying this. Usually he would have been 'sat' the matter he came upon her. But no, he was having a conversation with her when he'd rather be making love to her. _Kami, help me please._

"Sure, why wouldn't I? I trust you more than anybody else that I know. Plus Sango is half asleep, Miroku is a pervert, so that's a major no, and Shippo is not in the mood to take a bath, or leaving the light of the fire. So that means that you can stay with me, or I can stay out here alone. It's your chose; I really don't mind you watching me relax. You could join me if you wish. Makes no difference to me." Kagome turned back around and sunk a little lower in the water. "The water really feels good too." Kagome didn't even bother to turn around to look at Inuyasha. She knew that he was going to stay, she just wasn't sure if her was going to join her or not. Kagome heard some clothes rustling behind her. _I guess that answers my question. _Kagome had a smile on her face and her eyes clothes. She could feel Inuyasha slide into the hot springs next to her. Kagome opened one of her eyes to see Inuyasha sitting next to her with his eyes hidden by his bangs. He looked glorious to her. His slightly tanned skin went very well with him. She could see his muscles by the moon reflecting off of the water. He was toned, but wasn't bulky. The bottom half of him was hidden by the water, but she could still enjoy the upper half of the show. Kagome reluctantly moved her eyes away from his features and turned towards the shy. "The stars look very nice tonight. I was admiring them before you came. They look so much brighter tonight for some reason." Inuyasha also looked into the shy. He knew that Kagome was trying to calm him down about the situation, although he was the one who got into the hot springs with her.

"Yeah, it does look nice. I didn't notice till now." Kagome spared him a glance and saw that he was staring to relax. "Kagome, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything." Kagome looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. That gave Inuyasha the courage to ask.

"Remember when you told us about that time you went to stay with you grandmother over a fight you had with your parents?" Kagome gave him a nod. "What was that fight about? It seems that you and your mother are really tight with each other and I can't really see you and her in that kind of argument." Kagome smiled at him and then looked up at the shy.

"It was over a guy that liked me a lot. He asked to have my hand in marriage when I came of age. He was the same age as me and he came from a family that, like me, had a long line of great spiritual powers. My mother and father thought it was a good idea to accept his offer without my consent. They just thought that because we were friends that I wouldn't mind being married to him." Kagome paused and looked over at Inuyasha. She expected him to interrupt her by now, but he was just looking at her in amazement. Guess he was going to say something after she was done. "We fought about it for months on end until I couldn't take it and went to my grandmother's house. At first she was mad that I came without my parents permission, but once I told her what was going on, she was madder at my parents than at me. She talked, or yelled at them for trying to marry me off to somebody that I didn't love that way. She ordered that I should have the freedom to choose my own husband, whoever it may be." She looked at Inuyasha again. He seemed to have regained his voice enough to take his queue and speak.

"I think I like your grandmother too." He said with a smirk and laughter in his eyes. Kagome let out a laugh that rang through the area.

"Yeah, I think she did that because I had enough courage to defy my parents and then come to her to issue an order to see about my fate." Inuyasha looked a little confused. "You see, in families that have a long line of great power, like mine, our parents can accept a marriage proposal for us and make us go through it. Grandma was impressed that I wanted to follow my own path like she did when her parents tried to force her into a marriage that she didn't want. I also got some more points with her because I came to her when the whole family is afraid of her, including me." Inuyasha just looked at her before putting a smirk on his face. His eyes changed as well. Kagome could see admiration, love and lust. She remembered that they were both in the hot springs with no clothes on. She blushed and looked down at the water. Inuyasha didn't miss this and scooted closer to her. Kagome made no move away from him but looked back at him. "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha's lips on her interrupted her. It started out soft, but then it became a deep passionate kiss. Inuyasha held Kagome while Kagome slipped her arms around his neck. She let a moan escape her lips. A cough from behind them made them separate and look behind. Kagome had gone lower in the water so she wouldn't be totally exposed. Behind them stood a blushing Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"What do you want?" Growled a very irritated Inuyasha. He looked at Kagome blushing redder than his shirt and then turned back toward the group. "Better yet, leave." They complied with Inuyasha's demand. Once Kagome was sure that they were gone, she got up and got a towel from a near by rock. She threw another towel toward Inuyasha. He caught it easily and put it around his waste. They both looked away when they dried themselves off and got dress. It was the fastest either one of them got dressed. They headed back to the campsite in silence. Each in their own, different thought about what happened.

_I can't believe that I was interrupted again with Kagome and put on public display. One of these days, me and Kagome are not going to be interrupted. Because Kami, she had tasted so good. And that was only a little of what she taste like, I want more._

_I can't believe that I allowed things to go that far. I would of probable let things go a lot farther, because it felt so gooood. That kiss, our bodies pressed against each other. Hopefully we could get a time of not getting interrupted._

Then they both had a thought that made them stop and blush: _We were both aroused! _

Kagome took a couple of good breaths and got control of herself enough to talk without a shaky voice. She turned to Inuyasha and said, "Let go and get this over with. Knowing Miroku, he will have a lot to say that could get him unconscious." Inuyasha smirked at this and got the same control over his blushing although they both knew they were anything but over what transpired in the hot springs. When they got to the campsite, Kagome could already see that Miroku was going to say something perverted. "Not a word Miroku."

"What ever do you mean, Lady Kagome, I wasn't going to say a thing. I was just going to ask if you enjoyed your bath." Miroku said with a pervert grin of his. That got him three bumps on his head and an 'idiot' from Shippo.

"I believe the fish is ready." Sango said with a little blush on her face when she looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. They all grabbed a peace of fish while Miroku was out cold. Inuyasha was planning on taking the fish if Miroku didn't become to by the time he finished his fish.

When everybody was done eating and Miroku was still knocked out, everyone was beginning to go to bed. Sango spread her futan near the fire but away from Miroku and his wandering hand. Kagome got into her sleeping bag and Shippo went into next to her. Inuyasha went into a tree right above her. Inuyasha thought that her and Shippo made a nice picture. They all thought of Shippo as Kagome's pup, and Inuyasha wanted to make pups of his own with Kagome. Sango saw the way Inuyasha was looking while Shippo and Kagome got ready for sleep. Sango just smiled and started to go to sleep. "Good night Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kilala."

"Night everybody." Said a very sleepy Shippo.

"Feh"

Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha before she responded. "Good night everyone. Night Inuyasha."

"Night Kagome" Kagome turned her head to look at Inuyasha. They both looked into each other's eyes before Kagome turned back around. Inuyasha smirked and went off into a peaceful sleep with dreams of Kagome.

I know you guys wanted lemons, but I guess you will have to wait a little while longer. Heheheheh


	8. Steamy Hot Springs

Hope you guys enjoy these new chapters. They're going to go fast so keep up and enjoy. Now on with the stories.

"It seems that Kagome and that half-breed Inuyasha are starting to get closer with each other. Very good Kanna, I can use this greatly to destroy Inuyasha, by destroying the miko." Naraku let out a sickening, evil laugh at his idea. Kanna was still sitting by Naraku but had stopped spying on the couple when the monk and the slayer intervened in Kagome and Inuyasha's intumesce.

"Naraku, do you wish me to go and destroy the girl?" Kagura said as unemotional as she could. She despised Naraku and the things he had her do. She was hoping that she could get away from Naraku and lead the group near their new 'home.' They could destroy Naraku and set her free. But Naraku surprised her with his answer.

"No dear Kagura, you have completed your role in this plan. I will take of the miko myself and watch the half-breeds reaction in knowing I destroyed another one of his loves. Inuyasha will be so broken that it will be easy to destroy him. Naraku laughed again at the idea of seeing Inuyasha broken in peaces, body and soul. Naraku surrounded himself in his miasma and disappeared in the black smoke. His laugh was heard until he was completely gone.

The gang had started their day in silence and was now walking toward a village so they could rest and get a descent lunch. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo were talking to themselves ahead of the girls. Sango had been looking at Kagome and then quickly looked away. Kagome was kind of getting tired of it. Sango usually said what was on her mind, but know it seemed that she was scared to say what she wanted, and it was annoying her that she wasn't.

_What did you expect? You and Inuyasha were in a compromising situation with each other. _

_I know, I know. I was stupid to not get out and get dressed, but I wanted to see what would happen. It felt kind of good to have all of his attention on me._

_You defiantly had his attention on you, among other things. I hope that you can learn to control yourself a little bitter when it comes to Inuyasha long enough to defeat Naraku. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You're the most gifted miko I've ever guided._

_I know, and I am training myself to help defeat Naraku. I'm able to summon my powers without an arrow. Now I just need to make sure that I could do it in battle._

_Don't be in such a hurry young miko, enjoy the down time you are getting now. You don't want to invite trouble when you don't need any._

Do any of you guys know how to spell the name of Inuyasha's sword?


	9. Defeat of Naraku

Sorry that the last chapter was short, but I promise that this one will be a bit longer than the last one. I also don't own any of the characters in the story, wish I did though. Now on with the story!

The gang had made it to the village with no problem. Miroku did a 'cleansing' of the biggest house there. Inuyasha and Miroku also agreed that they could help some of the villagers repair their homes after a bad storm. While the guys did that, Sango and Kagome were finishing their lunch and Shippo was playing with some of the kids in the village. Kagome had noticed that Sango still was nervous around her.

"Sango, is there anything that you would like to ask." Kagome said while taking a drink of her tea.

"No, nothing at all. Why would you ask?" Sango said a bit panicked while slightly blushed.

"Because you can't look me in the eyes, your blushing, and you have been unusually silent today. Now what it going on and don't tell me it's nothing." Kagome took another sip of her tea to calm herself down.

"Well, it's just…" Sango was looking at the floor while pressing her fingers together. "I never expected to see you and Inuyasha in that kind of position. I know that you told each other how you felt, but I never thought you guys were about to become mates." Kagome had to spit out the tea she was drinking. It took her a moment to regain her composer before she could respond.

"Is that what has been bothering you all day, me and Inuyasha possible becoming mates? What did you think would happen, we'd take Shippo and leave you?" When Sango didn't answer at first, Kagome knew she was right. "Sango, I can't believe that I would leave you. Miroku, maybe, but you are like a sister to me and I would never abandon you. You got that right." Sango nodded her head and the two girls hugged and started to laugh for their own reasons.

"You should know that Miroku thought the same thing about you two, but for pervert reasons of course." Sango was grinning at this.

"No wonder there was a bump on his head by the time we got there."

"Well, it took all three of us by surprise to see you in such of a position. I think Shippo might like the idea though."

"Why would Shippo be so interested if me and Inuyasha got together?" Kagome looked confused at this new piece of information.

"Well, you know that Shippo sees you as more of a mother than anything lately." When Kagome nodded her head Sango went on. "Well, Shippo thought that Inuyasha would make a good mate for you and possible a father for him." This shocked Kagome more than anything, but when she thought about it, it did make some since. Shippo hasn't irritated Inuyasha like he usually does, he's been actually more helpful towards him.

"Well, that explains why Shippo has been trying to stay on Inuyasha's good side." Kagome paused for a moment to debate weather or not to tell Sango. Kagome decided to tell her. "Sango, promise that you won't tell anyone."

"Sure Kagome, you can tell me anything."

"If you guys hadn't interrupted me and Inuyasha at the hot springs, we might of gone a lot farther than we did. And I might of known that when I told Inuyasha that he could come into the water with me." Sango was surprised at what her friend had just said. "Sango, are you ok. Can you blink for me?" Sango seemed to have snapped out of her daze after that.

"Sorry, I was just a little shocked."

"A little is an understatement. You didn't move for a while, you looked like a statue." They both started to laugh at this. It seemed that they were going back to normal. They started talking like crazy unaware that the guys were on the other side of the door listening to their entire conversation. Miroku was the first one to break the silence of the group.

"So, Inuyasha, how far would you of gone with our dear Kagome?" That earned Miroku unconscious by Inuyasha's fist. The girls heard the commotion and opened the door.

"Inuyasha what happened with Miroku?" Kagome asked eyeing Inuyasha suspiciously.

"That pervert of a monk deserved it." Inuyasha said while walking past the girls. Sango dragged Miroku in and placed him in the corner. Sango and Kagome both exchanged looks as they were wondering the same thing.

"Inuyasha, how long have you guys been standing outside our door?" Kagome said nervously with a blush on her face. Inuyasha and Shippo both blushed at the things they heard the girls say. Both of the girls moaned as they got the idea. Kagome was about to say something when she sensed a big collection of jewel shards. Kagome knew at once who it was, "Naraku." Everyone looked at her. "He's coming this way, I can sense him." Everyone grabbed their weapons and stared to leave. "Shippo, I want you to stay in the village."

"Kagome, why would I do that? I want to fight with the rest of you guys."

"I want to make sure that he doesn't use demons to come after the villagers in the town. You will be able to handle it Shippo."

"But Kagome…"

"Shippo, do what I say and stay in the village ok. I don't want anything to happen to you and the safest place right now is inside the village." Shippo stopped running while the rest of the group ran out of the city. Kagome looked back and gave Shippo a smile and a nod. Shippo smiled back and started telling people to get in their houses. _If Kagome is going to be in a battle, I could make it easier for her by getting the villagers to safer places._

"That's the first time you actually gave that little runt an order." Inuyasha said with a smirk. For once Kagome put Shippo in his place.

"Inuyasha, be quiet and get ready, Naraku is almost here." Inuyasha immediately got serious and pulled out his Tetsusiaga and transformed it.

"I see you all have come to welcome me, how nice." Naraku appeared out of a thick miasma grinning evilly at the group. He knew what he must do and he wasn't going to leave until Inuyasha's spirit was broken.

"What are you doing here Naraku. You usually send your incarnations to do your dirty work. Finally get the courage to face me and die." Inuyasha said with a venomous voice.

"Poor Inuyasha. You are so sad, you have let your heart be stolen again be a fragile human. They can be so easily broken." Naraku smiled while everyone turned to see Kagome with a knife to her throat. There was a demon standing right behind her with a grin on its face. Kagome was frozen with a look of absolute terror on her face. "You see Inuyasha, I never come unprepared. That demon behind your miko feeds off of mikos fears and desperation, causing them to be paralyzed in their own nightmare. Very hard type of demon to find, but effective against all types of mikos, however strong they are." Naraku started to laugh at the half-breed. Naraku was going to enjoy watching Inuyasha suffer. Naraku stopped laughing when he noticed Inuyasha turning into his demon from. "I would suggest against that Inuyasha. Kagome might die a slow, agonizing death by her fears, but that knife against her throat will cause her death to be quicker." Inuyasha immediately got control of himself. He could put him mate in any more danger. He needed to get that demon away from her so she could snap out of it.

"Naraku, leave Kagome out of this. Your fight is with me, not her. Let her go and I will give you anything." Inuyasha was getting desperate. Kagome sent was overwhelmed by fear and the color was draining out of her. Miroku and Sango were worried about Kagome and what Inuyasha would do to make sure that she was safe, but they never expected that Inuyasha would give up. Naraku just smirked at Inuyasha in a knowing way.

"Why Inuyasha, I'm already have what I want. You suffering at the expense of that annoying miko. You see Inuyasha; she gives you happiness and strength that you so not deserve. But she is strong herself and has you to protect her physical being, but you can't fight what is in her mind. You will once again be responsible for the death of another one you love because you couldn't protect her. That is what I want, your heart broken, and then your body." Naraku laughed while Inuyasha fell to the ground. He had a look of defeat that his friends have never seen before. All they could do is watch while their best friends be tortured because of their love.

Inuyasha's mind 

_Naraku is right. Kagome is going to die because I couldn't protect her, like I couldn't protect Kikyo. I don't know how I'm going to live without Kagome in my life. I can't live without Kagome, she is what makes this life seem like heaven._

_Come on Kagome, I know that you can get out of this, just fight back._

"**KAGOME!" **At that moment, Kagome started to glow with her powers and her eyes were glowing with a purplish color. The light grew brighter, making the demon loose control.

"No, it can't beeeee!" With a big flash, the demon was destroyed. When the light subsided, Kagome was levitating a couple of inches off the ground. She was wearing a long, white dress that went down to her bare feet. Her hair was floating around in the air like the wind was holding it up, and her eyes were entirely purple.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome said in a sweat voice. All Inuyasha could do was get to his feet and nod. "Good." Kagome gave Inuyasha a smile before turning her attention back to Naraku, her smile disappearing.

"How could that have happened? No miko can defeat their kind." Naraku was starting to feel frightened by the girl, and he didn't like it. "No matter, if he couldn't do the job of killing a human, than I'll do it." Naraku shut tentacles at Kagome, but was destroyed by a bright light. It burned him, but protected her friends and moved them behind her.

"Naraku, you have done many things that I can never forgive. You have killed my former life Kikyo, destroyed entire families, and used those who have nothing to do with the war you fight with us. And for this you shall pay with you life." A purple ball of energy started to form around her right hand. She raised it up and aimed at a fear, stricken Naraku. "One more thing Naraku, you're the most pathetic thing I have ever laid eyes on." With that, Kagome launched the energy ball at Naraku. All you could hear was his screams before he was destroyed completely. All that was left was the purified jewel that Naraku once held. Kagome floated over to were the jewel lay on the ground and picked it up and put it to her chest. She absorbed it before she fainted. Inuyasha caught her just before she hit the ground.


	10. Love Moving On

Kagome was laying on a futan in Keade's hut. Inuyasha had carried her on the two-day journey, her not waking the entire time. Inuyasha was worried by this and hadn't left Kagome's side the whole time. When they reached Keade's, Inuyasha explained what happened to Kagome. Keade had taken the news with shock, never had she heard of a miko reaching that state of power. But Inuyasha was not concerned about that at the moment, all he wanted was for Kagome to wake up and give him that wonderful smile of hers. But that had been two days ago when they arrived at Keade's and Inuyasha was beginning to get even more worried and even more desperate. Inuyasha rarely left Kagome's side. Everybody had backed off trying to get him to rest by the first day she was unconscious. How was he supposed to relax and rest when his love hadn't moved an inch for four days? But something was starting to nag at him by the third day. Now, it was driving him just as crazy as Kagome not moving. He was thinking of finally asking the old hag about it when she walked in to check on Kagome.

"Keade, how did Kagome get so much power?" Inuyasha wasn't about to be shy about his question or make it sound polite. Keade was startled by his question to say the least. He just glared at the person who entered the hut and growled at them after a while.

Keade was able to regain herself to answer the hanyoa before he decided to go back to growling at her,

"Well, mikos all have a power greater than those of priest, monks, priestesses, and others who serve Kami. This power comes from Kami himself and is implanted in all mikos at birth. Now the power that lays inside of mikos are dormant until they reach the age they need or discover them."

"Discover?"

"Yes, not all mikos like Kagome discover their powers when they are in danger. Some of them are recognized early by another miko or spiritual person and trains that person to draw and use their powers with ease. Anyway, when mikos first discover their powers, they learn what type of weapon they need to use to have their power used. Then, and usually after a lot of training, they tap into more of the power Kami gave them and no longer need the said weapon any more to summon their powers." Inuyasha was starting to get impatient. Any other time he would of found this interesting, but now he was not in the mood.

"What the fuck does this have to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha didn't even hide the irritation from his voice. He hadn't slept, barely eaten, or seen Kagome smile in four days and he wasn't in the mood for a long story. Keade on the other hand was not surprised by Inuyasha's irritation. She knew that he was doing all he could not to pull out his hair.

"I will get to that Inuyasha, ye just have to bare with me for a little bit longer. Now, mikos who are able to use their powers without a median are accessing more of the power Kami blessed them with. Now, there are the very few and very pure of heart that will be able to unlock the full extent of their powers. That is were Kagome comes in." Inuyasha leaned in closer, showing Keade that he wasn't going to interrupt her. "There are two ways that a miko can find this true powers of theirs. The first is when they fill total empowerment to save people they love from a physical danger stronger than them. They thin tap into the power they need to protect the person or people they care very deeply about."

"But none of us were in ant physical danger other than her. I saw the fear and death in her eyes. She wasn't even aware of what was going on around her."

"That is were the second way comes into play. When a miko senses that the one they love, the one they have a true connection with, is about to give up on life because of them or an outer force, the miko will do anything to make sure that the source of the problem is destroyed or fixed. The being that the miko loves also has to call out to her, either in voice or in mind. Do you remember calling out to Kagome in any way?" Inuyasha widened his eyes in astonishment. He remembers calling for her not to give up. Keade noticed his reaction and smiled. "I thought so by the way you told the story and then how Sango told it. She said that it seemed you had given up before yelling out Kagome's name."

"Then why has Kagome been asleep for four says already. If she has so much power, then her waking up to be with me shouldn't be a problem." Keade saw desperation, worry, sadness, and love all in Inuyasha's eyes and it almost broke her heart. Inuyasha was on the verge of crying.

"Inuyasha, it took a lot of energy that she wasn't ready for to use. This is why she has been sleeping so long. She is recovering the lost energy that she used in destroying Naraku. Don't worry Inuyasha," Keade started to get up and leave." Kagome is a strong girl and I am sure that she will awaken in a day or so." Keade smiled at him before turning to leave. Inuyasha just sat there in silence thinking over everything that Keade had told him.

Inuyasha's mind 

No wonder she has been sleeping for four days straight and everybody kept his or her distance. Normally Sango and Shippo would be right besides me and be miserable too.

_But Kagome put herself in this situation because I couldn't protect her or even notice that a demon was getting to close to her. Normally, nothing could get to close to Kagome unless they were apart of our pact or a very good friend, especially a demon._ _I just hope that Kagome will be all right and wake up soon. I miss her sooo much._

Just like Kagome heard Inuyasha's thoughts, she started to open her eyes and let out a soft moan. Inuyasha was by her side in an instant. "Kagome, are you alright? I was so worried about you. Don't scare me like that again wench." Inuyasha was going to rant on further when he noticed the smile on her face. "What are you smiling at wench?" He said it in softer voice than he usually used.

"Are you done speaking yet?" Inuyasha nodded his head. Her voice sounded heavenly to him although it was a little dry not having water for four days. "Could you get me some water first?" Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and carefully lowered Kagome before going out side to get some water and food. He returned only seconds later, making sure that none of the villagers knew that Kagome was awake yet. He wanted her by himself for a little while. After he got Kagome to drink and eat a little, Kagome felt some more of her strength return to her. She noticed that her clothes had been changed and that she was wearing a long white dress. Then she remembered what happened and glad that she had saved herself instead of somebody else saving her. Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts.

"Kagome, will you say something. You are making me nervous by being so quiet."

"Sorry Inuyasha, I was just thinking of what happened. Did I really destroy Naraku? And why would you be so worried about me?"

"Why? Why? I would be worried about you because after you defeated Naraku and absorbed the jewel shard, you passed out. You have been sleeping for four days now." Inuyasha drew Kagome into a tight hug while taking a deep breath of her sent. He hasn't been able to do that because he was afraid to go near her lifeless body. "Kagome, I thought that I lost you forever. I couldn't handle losing you. I love you so much that it hurts and I can't stand to see you look helpless." Kagome was so moved by his words while she hugged him back. She was speechless for a moment before she could find her voice.

"Inuyasha, I will never leave your side. Remember, I promised to stay by your side until you don't want me to. And Inuyasha, even after that, it would take a lot more to push me away from you. You see, I love you too. I've loved you for a long time and I am never going to let go of somebody that easily." Inuyasha pulled himself away from Kagome to just enough to look at Kagome's face. Looking into her bright, brown eyes, he knew that she was telling the truth. Before Inuyasha knew what he was doing, he captured Kagome's lips in a passionate kiss that put both of their souls aflame. Air was the enemy to break the kiss. When Inuyasha opened his eyes, he saw Kagome's swollen lips smiling at him. He couldn't help but to grin back.

"Kagome, well you become my mate/"

"I would love to Inuyasha." Kagome barely got that out of her mouth when Inuyasha claimed her lips in another passionate kiss. This one ended when the futan was pulled back and hearing Shippo's voice.

"I knew that Kagome was away. I told you." Shippo said in a boastful tone. The rest of the village was trying not to laugh at catching the young couple in a compromising position. Inuyasha growled and picked up a blushing Kagome. He rushed out of the nut and into the woods. He ran to a special spot that he hasn't been to since his mother took him. He thought it the perfect place to make Kagome his mate. Kagome was asking him where they were going, and Inuyasha just grinned and told her that it was a surprise. That got Kagome really excided and wondering what it could be while she was being carried through the trees by the man she loved.


	11. Mating

Kagome had stopped asking Inuyasha where they were going by the second day. She was starting to enjoy traveling Inuyasha, even though he didn't talk much. He just carried her toward a destination and hunted for food when needed. Kagome decided to enjoy it until she knew that they had arrived or until she could get a clue.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Miroku, do you think that Kagome will be all right? Inuyasha took her away pretty fast and we don't know if Kagome is fully back to health yet."

"Don't worry dear Sango. I'm sure that Inuyasha will protect Kagome. I also believe that Kagome didn't have any complaint about being alone with Inuyasha if you know what I mean." Miroku had a pervert grin while he said it.

"Lucky for you that Shippo isn't here or you would be in serious pain at the moment." Sango was sending him death glare at the moment. Miroku put his hands up to prevent Sango from doing anything.

"Relax Sango, I'm sure that Inuyasha will not force Kagome to do anything that she isn't ready for and I'm sure that he will not leave her side for a second." This seemed to calm Sango down a little. She knew that Inuyasha wouldn't do anything that Kagome wasn't ready for and that after what happened with Naraku, it would be impossible to pry him away from her. She was just worried about her friend and missed having her to talk to. Sango got use to knowing when she would be back and when they could talk about anything. Miroku brought Sango out of her thoughts. "Anyway Sango, it gives us time to talk about what we are going to do."

"What do you mean by that Miroku?"

"Why Sango, have you forgotten after a year that we would get married after Naraku was dead and my wind tunnel was closed?" Miroku had a questioning look on his face but his eyes gave away the insecurities of her actually forgetting. Sango looked at the blue shy while she answered.

"With all the things that happened after destroying Naraku, it kind of slipped my mind." She glanced at Miroku and saw the hurt on his face. She turned her face to him. "Miroku, that doesn't mean that I haven't thought about it." Miroku's face immediately light up and Sango had to refrain from laughing. "Me and Kagome have been going over the possibilities and the type of dress I should wear and the flowers and who might marry us and the type of flowers that would be there and…"

"Ok Sango, I get it. Was this our wedding or you and Kagome's?" Miroku was laughing and Sango gave him a playful shove.

"Miroku, girls like to plan these things with their best friends and prevent the groom from being driven crazy by all of the planning. Anyways, we came up with a lot of good stuff while we were talking about it."

"Like who would marry us and the type of dress you would wear?" Sango knew that he was toying with her but decided to just answer the question.

"Well yes. Since Kagome is a priestess, I thought that she could marry us and that she can make a dress for me." Sango was waiting for a surprised response from Miroku, but none came. "Are you ok with Kagome marrying us, because that could be discussed if necessary?"

"Of course not Sango. I had a good feeling that you would want Kagome to marry us and I would also like that. But I didn't know that she knew how to sew."

"Yeah, she says that she learned how to from her grandmother and that many of the females learn from their mother or grandmother to sew. Actually, what she told me about her family is very interesting and that is passed down to most females."

"Like what?"

"Well, she says that the females in her family are taught early on not to let any man over power them, even if it is their father or another elder in the family. To always have respect for every living thing and not to judge people by their appearance or what people say about them."

"Well, that explains why Kagome was never afraid of Inuyasha even though many of the villagers were. That can be said by many people we've come across."

"Yes and Kagome says that her family is a matriarch rather a monarch."

"You mean that the males have no power in her family?" Miroku was stunned at this thought.

"No, not the way she explained it. The best way I can explain this is that an alpha female rules the entire family. If she says something, it is done without any question or hesitant. And that the female in question rules with fear and respect."

"Much like a demon tribe but with a female in charge, but they don't elect their leader."

"Oh, the family doesn't elect the matriarch. If she thinks that somebody can rule nicely in her place, she elects the female to run the family. Kagome says that her aunt is now ruling the family and that she might pass the rule to Kagome or her little brother."

"I thought that you said that only females rule? And why would she pick Kagome?"

"Well yes, females usually rule the family, but both of them stood up to their aunt when they didn't agree with something she ordered them to do. That gained her respect and thought that if Kagome didn't want to rule the family, that Souta would rule them. By Kagome's accounts, he would be the first male to rule them in three hundred years."

"Wow, I bet Inuyasha will be in surprised when he learns about this. " They both laughed at this and decided to talk more about their wedding, what wasn't planned yet anyway.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Inuyasha, will you give me an idea to were we are going. I think I've been good enough for the past two and a half days for that."

"No wench, you are just going to wait until we get there." Inuyasha was smirking down at Kagome. After lunch, he grabbed her bridal stile and continued on their way. He did notice that Kagome seemed to have regained most of her strength after the battle with Naraku. Most of the time she slept in his arms with a smile on her face. "Inuyasha, I can still be surprised if you give me a little hint. Pleaaassssssse." Kagome made a puppy dog look that had gotten Inuyasha many times before.

"No you don't wench. I'm not giving into that face. Kagome, will you stop that? Fine, I'll give you a hint if you stop making that face." Kagome immediately stopped and gave him a big smile. Inuyasha was so distracted that he tripped on the branch under her. Luckily he caught himself an the branch below. "Are you ok Kagome?"

"Yeah, miss the branch much." Kagome was smiling up at him.

"Do you want me to give you a clue or not wench?" Kagome immediately stopped what she was about to say and nodded. "I'm going to take you to a spot I went to a long time ago with my mother."

"Oh, Inuyasha, that's soooo sweat." Kagome shifted her weight to throw her arms around him. Inuyasha wasn't prepared for this and fell backwards. He wasn't able to catch himself this time and used his body to cushion Kagome's fall.

"Kagome, don't do that while I'm in a tree." Inuyasha said it in a harsher voice than he meant to and knew it when he started to smell Kagome's tears. He started to hug her. "Kagome, don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I was just excited that you are going to open up to me by showing a place you and your mother went. You normally don't open up to and share things with anyone."

"Kagome, you're not just anyone. You're the person I love and plan to make my mate. Anyway, I wanted to take you someplace special and beautiful to make you my might. All demons do it to those they truly care about. So will you stop crying?" Kagome sniffled a couple of times before her tears would stop and Inuyasha wiped away the tears on her face. Kagome smile down at him. "You know that I hate it when you cry wench."

"You know that I do it half the time to make you apologize baka." Inuyasha thought back to all the times she cried and the times he actually went to her and apologized.

"Hey, that's not fair. You know that I hate it when you cry." Kagome just smiled and gave Inuyasha a quick kiss.

"Sometimes things aren't always fair." Inuyasha smiled back at her and brought her head back down to his lips. This kiss wasn't like the last one. It was deep and passionate. Kagome had her hands resting on Inuyasha's shoulder while his roamed down her body until they stopped at Kagome's butt. They both moaned into each other's mouth from the pleasure they were getting. They finally separated for the much needed air. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's chest until she could catch her breath. Kagome could hear Inuyasha's heart beating fast. It matched her spreading heart perfectly. Inuyasha could smell her aroused sent and knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself for long if they kept this up. Luckily, they were close to the spot and they could walk the rest of the way there. When both of them caught their breath, Inuyasha moved his hands from her butt to her waist.

"I think it's time we get going again." Kagome nodded and got off Inuyasha. Inuyasha got up and started walking in front of Kagome. "It's not too far. We can walk the rest of the way." Kagome understood his meaning and started walking to catch up to him. When she was walking by his side, she started to notice the environment around her and was amazed at how exotic the plants and trees looked. Inuyasha was looking at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked. She always took pleasure in the simple things in life. That is how I know she will like were I'm taking her.

"Kagome, watch your step. It starts to get steep here."

"Ok Inuyasha." They continued walking in comfortable silence. Inuyasha turned around when they were close enough the spot.

"Close your eyes."

"What do you mean close my eyes? I'll trip if I do." Inuyasha walked around Kagome and put his hand around her waist. It sent shivers down Kagome's spine and she hopped that he didn't notice.

"Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you. Now close your eyes and let me lead you to your surprise." Kagome closed her eyes and let Inuyasha push her towards the spot. Inuyasha smirked at her trust in his and also made his ego grow knowing that he had gained her trust this much. They walked for a little while until they reached level ground. Kagome could hear a waterfall and could smell the sweetness of flowers. "Kagome, you can open your eyes now." Inuyasha whispered in her ear causing another shiver go down her spine. Kagome opened her eyes and gasped at the beautiful spot before her. They were in a valley with high cliffs all around. There was only one way into the valley and that was the way they came. They were on a cliff above a lake that was the most brilliant blue Kagome saw. There was a waterfall on the other side of the lake. There were tall, green trees and red flowers in different shades. The place looked so beautiful to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, it looks so beautiful. I never thought that a place like this ever existed. I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life."

"I have." Inuyasha smiled against Kagome's ear. He felt her shiver again. He slid his arms around her and brought her closer to him. Kagome could feel his arousal against her. "I love you Kagome and I want to mate with you right here." Kagome turned around in his arms to look into Inuyasha's eyes. She could see all the love and tenderness in his golden eyes.

"Inuyasha, I love you too and I would love to be your mate. There is just one thing." Inuyasha looked worried at what she might say. "You have to catch me first." Kagome dove off the cliff into the lake below. She transported her clothes to the shore before she hit the water. Inuyasha saw this and felt his youki side enjoying the idea of capturing his mate. "Well, Inuyasha, are you coming after me or what?" With that, Kagome went under and started swimming towards the waterfall. Inuyasha took of his clothes to and dove into the water as well. He was defiantly going to enjoy this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jaken, I want you to go and fetch Inuyasha and that little miko of his."

"Lord Sesshomeru, why would you want to talk to Inuyasha and that human for?" Sesshomeru sent a glare at Jaken. They were at the western castle and had brought Rin with them. Sesshomeru had told all of the servants that if anything should happen to the girl, everyone was going to die. He had said this in a very cold voice that made everybody know that he was being extremely serious.

"Jaken, even you couldn't of missed the pure energy that was released." Jaken nodded his giant head. "What you don't know is that power came from his miko. With something that powerful in one being, every demon will be seeking out that power."

"And Lord Sesshomeru want to get the power himself."

"Don't be a fool Jaken. Inuyasha will be protecting the girl with his life. And if this Sesshomeru has learned anything, Inuyasha gets stronger when he protects the girl. Also, any fool that somehow gets past my brother won't be able to control the power the girl holds. She will be able to destroy them with a thought. I want to form an alliance with her and my brother."

"Lord Sesshomeru," Everyone turned their attention to Rin who was on the couch reading a book. Rin had grown since the first day Sesshomeru found her and on their journeys together, she developed this ability to predict the future. "is the only reason you want to get along with Inuyasha is because of Kagome?"

"No Rin, but that is the main reason. My other reason is that I know that father would want me to."

"May I suggest that you then go yourself so that they will believe you? You have tried to kill them before and they might not come if you send master Jaken." Sesshomeru thought about this for a little while and Rin had a good point.

"Your suggestion will be followed out." Sesshomeru was starting towards the door. He could be at the village before dark.

"Lord Sesshomeru, one more thing." Sesshomeru turned around and looked at Rin to explain. Rin looked up from her book. "It seems that they are not at the village but somewhere else. And it also seems that you will eventually become an uncle." Rin had a smile on her face. She never saw that far into the future before and glad that Kagome would be her aunt. Of course Sesshomeru gat the implication and sat by Rin.

"Are you sure of what you saw Rin."

"Yes, I saw nine months into the future and saw Kagome holding a little girl in her arms and Inuyasha right beside her looking at the child as a father would. I am sure of what I saw my Lord." Sesshomeru did one of his rare smiles before going back to the emotionless one.

"Jaken, you are dismissed. Just send my mate Kagura in here. I have things to discuss with her." Jaken bowed his head before running out of the room. He didn't like it when Sesshomeru smiled. He almost ran into Kagura in his hurry.

"Watch it you little toad."

"I'm sorry my Lady, but my Lord wishes to see you in the library with Rin."

"And where is Rin."

"She was already in the room before I left." Kagura went past Jaken and headed toward her mate and child with a true smile on her face.


	12. Mating Part2

Kagome was now in the middle of the lake looking around. She couldn't see Inuyasha but felt that he was near. He was playing with her and she knew it, and also enjoyed it. She went under again and started towards the waterfall. She saw that there was a little cave behind it that would be perfect for them. While she was swimming, Kagome felt something brush across her leg. She came up for air right before the waterfall.

"Inuyasha, I know that you're here somewhere. Come on up Inuyasha." Before she knew it, Inuyasha's arms were around her.

"Got you, looks like you couldn't out swim me wench."

"Who said that I wanted to?" Kagome turned around in his arms so she could face him. "I just wanted to have a little fun." Inuyasha smiled at her before kissing her. If he wasn't holding on to her, Kagome would of stopped floating a long time ago. Inuyasha started kissing down her neck until he came to her pulse. He started to lick and nibble at the spot. A moan escaped Kagome's lips. "Inuyasha, I saw a little cave behind the waterfall." Kagome was barely able to get this out in between the moans, but Inuyasha got the idea and started swimming towards the waterfall still holding onto Kagome. When they got there, Inuyasha lifted her onto the shore before pulling himself up. Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome who was looking at him. She saw all of his muscles and manhood. The little droplets of water clung to him and showed off his body that she would love forever. Inuyasha was also looking at Kagome. She looked so beautiful to him. Her chest rose from every breath she look while the little drops of water highlighted her breast. He saw a smooth, toned stomach going into wounded hip. She was perfect for him. Inuyasha moved toward her and kissed her with a hunger and passion neither of them felt before. Inuyasha pushed her on her back and shifted into a more comfortable position. Inuyasha broke the kiss to look down at her face.

"Kagome, you look so beautiful. You don't know how badly I want you. How much I love you." Inuyasha claimed her lips again, trying to show her. His hands roamed all over her body. It was like her couldn't get enough of her. Kagome moaned from Inuyasha's attention and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. Inuyasha started to kiss her neck and went up to her ear. He could smell her arousal, but he needed to hear her say it. To know that she wasn't going to change her mind a leave him. "Do you want me Kagome? Say that you want me." Kagome heard the pleading in his voice. Kagome brought his face to hers.

"Inuyasha, I want and need you, and I always will. I will never leave you, I never could." That was all that he needed to hear from her. He kissed her again and started to move spread Kagome's legs and could feel him at her entrance. Inuyasha continued to kiss her while he entered her. He felt her body tense and the barrier that told of her virginity. Inuyasha brook the kiss and looked down at her. When he felt her relax and saw her nod, he went further on and broke her barrier. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha covered her mouth with his own until she relaxed again.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha." Kagome gave him a reassuring smile. Inuyasha smiled back at her and started a slow pace with her. He started moving faster and harder with her moans. Kagome wrapped her lags around his waist. His youki side was beginning to surface from the pleasure he was receiving. Kagome's walls formed around him, invited him to plunge in her. He barely had any control over himself and he knew that it wouldn't be long until he did, not with Kagome. "In…u…ya…sha…faster." He lost it then and started pumping into her with his demon strength. Kagome was screaming Inuyasha's name with pleasure. Inuyasha could feel that they were both near their climax and with two more thrust, they both cried out in pleasure. Then Inuyasha bit into her neck where her pulse was. He licked up the little amount of blood from the wound. Inuyasha removed himself from her but still remained on top of her.

"Kagome, are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No Inuyasha, you didn't hurt me. And I know that you never would." Inuyasha buried his head in between her neck and shoulder. He breathed in her sent that was mixed with his own. "Inuyasha, are you ok?" Inuyasha could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just can't believe that I'm with the woman I love. For the longest time, I always thought that I would be alone. I guess that I finally released that I won't be alone when I marked you." Inuyasha moved his head to look at her and licked her chin. Kagome smiled at him and kissed him. Then she rolled over until she was on top of Inuyasha. He was slightly surprised at this but he didn't complain.

"Inuyasha, I would never leave you alone. I love you too much, anyway, I would miss your ears too much." Kagome smirked at him and rubbed one of his ears. Inuyasha smirked back while he growled in approval. Inuyasha was beginning to get hard again and Kagome felt it. But before she knew it, she was on her stomach with Inuyasha on top of her. Inuyasha plunged himself into her with a hand on one of her breast and the other at her entrance. He thrust his fingers in with every thrust he made. Kagome moaned with every pleasurable thrust Inuyasha caused. With one last thrust, they both climaxed. Inuyasha went to his side still inside Kagome. They were both breathing hard and Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha.

"Stop that wench or I'm going to make love to you again." Inuyasha said in a husky voice. Kagome smiled but didn't move again.

"Is that a threat Inuyasha or a promise."

"Defiantly a promise." Kagome giggled at him and turned her head to give him a kiss. Kagome was defiantly enjoying Inuyasha like this. This was the first time that he let down that bad boy exterior and really showed himself.

"I guess that I should be careful when I rub your ears huh?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome smirked at each other. Then Kagome snuggled some more into Inuyasha.

"I said stop that unless you want to be on your back again."

"And that's such a bad thing." Inuyasha gave Kagome a full smile before withdrawing from her and putting her on her back. For the entire day, they explored each others bodies, not knowing that their marks were forming, or that another life was forming as well.


	13. Wedding plans

"Miroku, do you think that it would be ok to have Shippo and Kilala give us our rings?" They were going over wedding plans again and it was driving Miroku crazy. If this was the few things that Sango and Kagome hadn't made their mind up on, then he would have died from planning everything. He just had to remember to keep smiling and try to make it until Inuyasha and Kagome got back, and he hoped that they would get back soon. Shippo was also suffering from not having Kagome around for so long. It had been eight days so far and Shippo was getting depressed. Miroku couldn't blame him, Kagome hadn't been gone this long without them knowing where she is. For now, he had to make the best of things, which meant going over the wedding plans with Sango and helping her with the decorations.

"Of course Sango, I think that it would be a great idea. I'm sure Shippo and Kilala would love to be involved in the wedding that way."

"Yeah, this will be sooooo nice. I can't wait." Sango was beaming from ear to ear. Miroku smiled at her. They were sitting outside Keade's hut and Miroku had never seen her this excited over anything. Kohaku was killed a while ago. He had regained his memory enough to throw himself in front of Sango when Naraku attacked her. They were able to wound Naraku enough for him to leave, but it was too late for Kohaku. After they said their good-byes, Kagome took out the jewel shard that was keeping him alive. Sango cried for days after that and wasn't that happy after that. Kagome was the only one that got her out of her depression. Know, Miroku is just glad that he could do something that could make Sango so happy.

"Miroku, what about…"

"Sango, how about we stop the wedding talk for a little while and just enjoy the day. I'm sure that we have covered everything that could make this the happiest day of our lives." Sango scooted over and rested her head on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku put his arm around her.

"You're right Miroku, it's just that I'm so happy that I'm getting married. I guess that I've bean driving you crazy with all of this talk about our wedding."

"It's ok Sango. The married men in the village told be that it was normal for the female to go a little crazy planning their weddings. I just decided to have you eight days of fun, no matter how crazy I was becoming." They both laughed at this. They both stopped laughing when they heard a familiar voice.

"And what are you two laughing at." They turned and saw a smiling Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome had changed her dress so that it was sleeveless and showed the mating mark that was on her shoulder.

"Kagome!" Shippo came out of Keade's hut and launched himself at Kagome. "I've missed you so much. Where did you go? Is that Inuyasha's mating mark? Did you bring me back anything?"

"Slow down Shippo, I can only answer one question at a time." Shippo nodded his head. He was just happy to have his mother back. He also got a father out of it to, though he wasn't going to tell Inuyasha that. "We went to a nice little valley, yes this is Inuyasha's mating mark, and no I didn't bring you anything. Have anymore questions?"

"No, I'm just happy to have my mom back." Shippo caught what he said and looked up at Kagome. Kagome's eyes softened more than usual and gave Shippo a smile.

"I'm happy to be back to Shippo." Kagome looked up at Sango and Miroku and gave them a little smile. "So, what happened between the two of you and your wedding plans." Sango got up and gave a hug to Kagome before answering.

"Well, we agreed that we want you to marry us, Shippo and Kilala will give us our rings, there is going to be an arch with flowers, and let me show you where we want to perform the ceremony, and …" The girls started walking toward a field of flowers were some of the males were building the arch and the females were deciding were to put the flowers on the arch. Miroku and Inuyasha watched as Sango, Shippo, and Kagome walk away. Usually, Inuyasha would of followed Kagome, but he had the feeling that they needed to talk and that Shippo would protect her. Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts by Miroku.

"It seems that you two have mated, congratulations Inuyasha." Inuyasha walked over and sat besides Miroku.

"Thanks. So what did you guys do when we were gone?"

"Well, Shippo started to get depressed and didn't come out of Keade's hut after the third day. He really missed Kagome. Let's see, Keade went to a neighboring village to help with an outbreak, she should be back her tonight or tomorrow, and Sango has been driving me crazy with wedding plans." Inuyasha smirked at him.

"How could somebody be driven crazy by wedding plans monk?"

"Please, from what I understand, she and Kagome have been planning the perfect wedding for months. Most of the things that we are doing was decided between them. Even with that, we have been talking for about eight days straight about the flowers, what I'm going to wear, who we are going to invite, how we are going to invite them…"

"Alright, I got it. You think that it was a national event the way you're making it sound." Inuyasha was thinking about what Miroku said when he just thought about something. "Did you say that Kagome was planning her perfect wedding as well?"

"Yes. It seems that they were seeing what they would do and how they would do it. From what Sango told me, in between the wedding talk, was to see if Keade would marry her." Miroku took a look at Inuyasha and a thought just crossed his mind. "You haven't asked her to marry you, have you?"

"I never thought of it that way. I guess that she would want a human joining."

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm sure that she would agree with a human joining with you. You just have to get a ring for her and everything will be ok." Inuyasha stood up quickly and started walking toward the forest. "Inuyasha, were are you going?"

"I'm going to make a surprise for Kagome. Can you cover for me for a three days?"

"Sure Inuyasha, but I'm sure that Kagome won't like you leaving without her."

"Don't worry, she won't do anything to drastic, hopefully." Before Miroku could ask what he meant about that, Inuyasha was already bounding off toward the forest.

"You better hurry back Inuyasha, Kagome will only be distracted for so long." Miroku smiled at himself and sat back against Keade's hut. He might as well prolong this for as long as possible, and he had a feeling that Sango would distract Kagome until nightfall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow, Sango. This looks incredible already. I should start on your dress since you're having the wedding so soon." Kagome was smiling, she could already see all of the people Sango would invite and her friend standing under the arch.

"Kagome, you don't have to rush. I mean that I could push it back for another weak." Sango didn't want to put her friend to work when she just got here, or overdue it with making the dress. The wedding would be in five days and Sango was sure that Kagome couldn't do it that fast.

"Don't worry Sango. I'll be able to make the dress in five days and not lose any sleep over it." Sango widened her eyes at what she just said.

"Kagome, how did you know that I was worried about you losing sleep over my dress?" Kagome gave her a nervous smile.

_**It looks like you've begun reading minds, nice.**_

_Where were you and don't surprise me like that._

_**Sorry Kagome, but I had a feeling that you and Inuyasha would move pretty fast and I just wanted you two to have your privacy. Plus, you needed to rest for the first couple of days and I didn't want to irritate you.**_

_How nice of you, now will you hush for a moment so I can answer Sango._

_**Fine, fine, I just thought that you would like to hear me again and know that you will be seeing my form pretty soon and that I will be leaving soon. You don't need me any more and there are others that could use my help more than you.**_

_Thank you for telling me, I would enjoy seeing your true form. When will I be able to see you?_

_**At sundown, I will show you my true form. Who knows, I might come and visit you once in a while. **_

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Calm down Sango, I'll tell you. My powers allow me to read people's emotions and minds. I guess it finally started to kick in. But don't worry; I won't use it often on you guys. And don't tell Inuyasha, I want to tell him in my own way." Sango just stared at her with her jaw open. "Sango, don't do that. It's not lady like." Sango closed her mouth, but steal didn't speak.

"Mom, could you tall me what I'm thinking?" Kagome started to concentrate on reading Shippo's mind. Kagome started to giggle.

"You want some candy from my time."

"That right. That is so cool. So can I have some candy from your time, and can we have you're cooking tonight, Sango's doesn't taste as good as yours. No offence Sango."

"None taken Shippo. Kagome's cooking is a little better than mine's." They all started to laugh. The people who were working on the arch and flowers took time out to look at the happy seen. They all could tell that they went through a lot and thought each other as a family. Sango and Kagome were sisters, Kagome and Miroku were brother and sister, and Shippo and Kagome were mother and son. With Inuyasha and Miroku being in love with one of the women. Come to think of it, Kagome was the glue that brought and held them together, and they were glad that she was able to bring this funny family together and teach them not to judge somebody by their looks. They all started to get back to work. When Sango, Shippo, and Kagome stopped laughing, Kagome was able to regain her composer. Kagome held her hand out and a sucker appeared. Shippo snacked it out of Kagome's hand with glee.

"Thank you mommy."

"You're welcome Shippo." Shippo hopped on her shoulder and started sucking on the sucker. Kagome smiled at him before turning back to the field.

"You know what Kagome?"

"What Sango?"

"Thanks to you, we all are together because of you. I just want to say thank you for all of the things you've done for us." Sango was starting to cry and Kagome drew her into a hug. Shippo jumped off her shoulder and sat on a rock to watch the seen.

"You don't have to thank me Sango, it was my pleasure to know everyone and to bring people together, and even this crazy little family we have." Kagome drew back a little to look at Sango's face. She wiped away the tears that were still flowing. "Know Sango, if you don't stop crying, I'm going to start." They both started laughing while Sango dried her tears. "Feel better know?" Sango nodded her head.

"Mommy," They both turned their attention to the little fox kit. "what will happen with me with you and Inuyasha are mated?" Kagome got to her knees and had Shippo climb into her lap.

"You're going to stay with us, but you won't be able to sleep with me as often as before." Shippo seemed to be happy with the answer and gave Kagome a big hug. "Now, let's help them with the flowers." Shippo and Sango nodded their heads and started to help with the flowers and arch.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was sundown and Sango and Shippo started to head back with the rest of the villagers. Kagome told them that her guide was showing herself to her and that she would be back in a little while. She also told them to tell Inuyasha when they asked so he wouldn't worry that much. Shippo was riding on Sango's shoulder when they got back to Keade's hut and Miroku came out to great them.

"Sango, Shippo, it's good to see you two. I was beginning to get worried. Where is Lady Kagome?"

"Kagome said that she was going to meet her guide at sundown and that she would be back soon. Where did Inuyasha go? I expected him to be rushing out here to see where Kagome is."

"It seems that Inuyasha has gone to get Kagome a ring." Sango and Shippo looked at Miroku with confusing. "It seems that Inuyasha will also do the human bonding as well." Sango brightened up immediately.

"Kagome would love that. How long would it take Inuyasha to make the ring for Kagome?"

"It seems that he will be back in three days."

"That seems like a long time. I don't think mom will like that." Miroku looked at Shippo, then a t Sango for an explanation.

"I'll tell you when we get inside." Miroku nodded his head and opened the mat so they could go in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun started to set and Kagome could see a white cloud start to form in front of her. She had a feeling that this was her guide. When the smoke started to clear, she was surprised at what she saw.

"Why Kagome, don't tell me that you're speechless. That doesn't seem like you." Kagome seemed to snap out of her shock enough.

"Sorry, I just never guess to see a white tiger to show up in front of me." Kagome kneeled down and her guide came up to Kagome for a hug. The guide had one paw around her while Kagome was embracing her. They broke apart with smiles on their faces. "Will I ever see you again or will you be visiting in my head?"

"I'll be in caporal form now. I will guide whoever needs me, although I might just stick with mikos." The guide gave Kagome a wink before trotting off toward the forest. Kagome had the feeling that she was going to see her soon.


	14. Setting Surprise

"Miroku, where is he?" Kagome had gotten back to the village to find Inuyasha gone and her friends not giving her a clue to where he went off to. The only thing that Miroku said that it was going to be a surprise. That didn't please her. They just got back that day and he already disappears for three days. When he got back, she was going to seriously hurt him, but not before hurting Miroku if he didn't give her an answer.

"Kagome, I honestly don't know where he went off to. He just got up and said that he was going to be back in three days." Miroku started backing up from the angry miko until he bumped into the hut. Kagome's eyes started turning purple.

"Why don't I believe that you know more than you're telling me? You better tell me where he went or you will be in serious pain."

"Miroku, maybe you should tell her. I would like to have a husband to marry in five days."

"Ok, ok, I'll let you know, just calm down." When Kagome stopped walking towards him and her eyes turned back to normal, everybody took a calming breath. Everyone had keep their distance to get out of Kagome's wrath. Kagome was scary when she was angry, especially with her new powers. "Inuyasha and I were talking about how mine and Sango's wedding plans were going. Then I may of let it slip that you had thought of your own type of wedding and he thought that you would like to participate in a human joining as well and went to go find you a ring." Miroku finished with a sweat drop on the back of his head. Kagome just stared at him before she finally seemed to snap out of it.

"You mean to tell me that he went off without telling me to find a ring to purpose to me with?" When everybody nodded their heads she got a big smile on her face. "He always seems to amaze me."

"Does that mean you're not going to kill him?"

"Yes Shippo, it means that I'm not going to kill him. 'Sit' him for a while without giving me a lame excuse, yes." Sango let out a big sigh and grinned. "What are you grinning at?"

"You. It seems like nothing will change between you." Kagome got the joke and started to laugh.

"I guess not. Let's go inside. I have an idea for your dress that I want to draw for you. If you like it, I will start on it tomorrow." Sango immediately seem to brighten up and nodded. "I will also need your measurements for the dress." Everybody went inside while Kagome took Sango's measurements and started drawing the dress. Sango loved it and the group set in for a quit night. Except for one miko who was thinking on how to get her mate back for not giving her any kind of excuse, but also excited that she will also get a wedding.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha wasn't that far away and could since his mates mixed emotions. He had to laugh at himself. It was his own fault, but he knew that once she saw the present that he was going to give, she would be ecstatic. Inuyasha smirked at himself again while her cut down more wood. He got one part of the surprise, know it was time to make the other part.


	15. Reveling Surprise

It was the second day that Inuyasha was to be gone and Kagome's stomach had started to feel ill. She would have morning sickness and felt something different about her. She didn't know what it was, but for some reason, she wasn't panicking. (It's been about ten days since the baby was conceived so she is starting to feel the morning sickness and the life force of the baby.) You couldn't say that about everybody else. Kagome and Sango were in Keade's hut while the others went out to go find some herbs that might help Kagome.

"Kagome, you should forget about making my dress if you're ill. You've woken every morning with vomiting and you can barely stand the smell of certain foods."

"Sango, I'm ok really. My nausea is only in the morning and as long as I stay away from those foods…" Kagome stopped talking when something dawned on her. Sango was beginning to nervous when Kagome started to smile. "Oh my Kami."

"Kagome, what?"

"Sango, don't you see? Morning sickness, smells that make me nauseous." Then it dawned on Sango and both of the girls jumped up in a scream. They hopped around screaming and laughing. Miroku and the others burst in the hut when they heard the commotion on their way back.

"What is going on here?" Miroku had a concerned look on his face. Keade came in afterwards with Shippo on her shoulder.

" Yes child, what is going on here?"

"I'm not sick, I'm pregnant."

"Really, that's great mommy." Shippo launched himself at Kagome and she swirled around with him in her arms.

"This s great knew Lady Kagome, congrats." Miroku had a smile on his face and it didn't seem that he was going to make a perverted remark to her. To Inuyasha after he finds out was another story.

"Yes child, it is. And it also explains the morning sickness and your nose."

"Yeah, no wonder I wasn't that worried." Everybody looked at her to explain. "I've had this feeling that there was something different about me, but I didn't know what it was. Now I know that it's because I'm pregnant, there's a life growing inside me." Sango and Shippo gave Kagome a hug. They all stood there for a while before Keade broke the silence.

"Kagome, when do you plan to tell Inuyasha?" Everybody broke their hug with Kagome but Shippo was still in her arms.

"The night he comes back." Keade nodded at her answer before starting to leave the hut. "Where are you going Keade?"

"You will need some prenatal herbs. The ones that we picked were for a flue or stomach ailment of some kind."

"Oh, will that makes since." Kagome gave Keade a smile before she left.

"I can't believe that you're pregnant Kagome. You and Inuyasha have been together for only a short time. Kagome blushed at this and when Sango realized what she said, she blushed as well. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it that way."

"Why not Sango my dear, we all have been thinking it. It must have been…" Miroku never got to finish his sentence because he was now on the ground unconscious with too lumps on his head.

"Idiot." Kagome decided to change the subject before she got even more embarrassed. She still had to tell Inuyasha about the baby.

"Sango, I'm almost done with your dress. You should be able to try it on tomorrow so I can make the final alterations to it." Sango seemed to forget about the baby for a moment.

"Really, I'll be able to see it? How were you able to get so much done in so little time without overdoing yourself? Does it look like the drawing you made?" Sango's face was radiant.

"Yes, you're going to be able to see it tomorrow. I'm able to sew fast and don't ask me how, I just can. And it does look like the drawing except I made the train a little longer, I thought that you would like it." Sango gave a squeal and gave Kagome a hug. Shippo was able to move out of the way before getting squished and smiled at the two ladies. Actually, he was happy about his whole family and the feeling he got while he was around them. It was a strange family, but it was his new family.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was in the forest and the house was almost complete. He made sure that it was the biggest house that Kagome ever seen. It was a two-story house with a lot of room for them, Shippo, and any future pups they would have there was a master bedroom for them with their private bathroom. He was able to create an indoor hot springs so they could bath together in private. There were seven other, smaller bedrooms. One was already picked out for Shippo. It was to the right of Kagome and his room with a bed and some other furniture for the kit. He still hadn't fully decorated the house; he wanted Kagome's touch as well. There was another bathroom for the pups or for whoever spent the night. There was a playroom as well. It had a nice view of the area and the future garden they would have.

Downstairs, there was a big living room with a fireplace. It lead into the kitchen. It had an island so that they could eat and prepare food. There was a pit to keep food cooled and fresh. Against the wall was a pump and sink to for washing the food. There was a hallway leaving from the family room. On the left side of it was another bathroom, on the right was an office, and in the middle was a storage unit. Half of it was for food and the other half would be for weapons. He was going to keep Tetsusiage above their bed, but he just wanted someplace to keep extra weapons if the need called for it or for when he was training their pups. Inuyasha was really proud of what he done and he knew that Kagome would be proud too. He could already see her smiling, adoring face look up at him after seeing their house.

Inuyasha started to get back to work. There was still things to finish in the house and he only had a day. He wanted to get back no later than tomorrow's nightfall. While he was working, you could miss the genuine smile grace his lips. He started doing that a lot with Kagome, and he felt that he was going to keep on smiling like that with Kagome in his life.


	16. Surprise

Kagome had finished the dress for Sango and she was very proud of herself. So was Sango to think of it. Kagome had to refrain from laughing while Sango twirled around in her dress looking as happy as could be. Kagome had made the alterations to the dress and now Kagome might not be able to get Sango out of the dress.

"Oh, Kagome, this is so beautiful! How did you know that this would be the dress for me? This looks so good and it fits so perfectly. I don't think that I will ever take this off." Kagome smiled at her while Sango twirled around again.

"I think that will be kind of hard since Miroku isn't suppose to see his bride in her wedding dress until the wedding." Sango giggled while taking another look at herself in the mirror. She really liked the dress and made her a little more nervous about her wedding in two days. Sango took a deep breath to calm herself down. It wouldn't do any good to make herself to nervous. She was going to marry the man she loved, even though he was a pervert. Sango smiled at this and turned back around to Kagome who has been watching her with a knowing smile.

"I guess that you're right, but I haven't seen anything this beautiful in my life." Sango was wearing a white dress that went down to her ankles in the front and then trailed into a short train in the back. The top had beads all around it in the shape of a heart. It hugged her form and then went out at the bottom. The bottom part flowed freely around her legs and ankles. There was a thin shawl around her arms. The sleeves flared out with a beautiful cross pattern. Kagome had a feeling that Miroku will be breathless when he sees Sango like this. Kagome smiled at this.

"Come on Sango, let's get you out of this dress before you actually can't take it off." They both laughed at this while Kagome helped Sango out of the dress. They barely got Sango out of the dress and into some regular close before they heard Miroku speak outside the door.

"Is it ok if I come in girls?" Kagome put the dress behind a screen and nodded her head.

"Sure Miroku, it's safe for you to come in." Miroku opened the mat to Keade's hut and stepped inside. "So, how are you girls doing?" Sango and Kagome looked at each other than at Miroku with a questioning look. "Ok, ok, I just wanted to see if I could catch Sango in her wedding dress."

"Sorry Miroku, but you will have to wait until the wedding ceremony in two days." Sango was still a little excited about the dress and was getting a little more excited that Miroku was trying to catch her in her wedding dress.

"Miroku, has Inuyasha come back yet?" Kagome was getting a little paranoid that it was mid day and Inuyasha still hadn't returned. Miroku saw that concern in her eyes and felt sorry for her.

"Sorry Kagome, he still hasn't returned yet. But I'm sure that he will be back soon. He said that he would be here in three days and I'm sure that he will be here today, he did promise." Kagome let out a sigh

"I know that, I just want him back to tell him the good news and to go through the torture of morning sickness with me. If I'm going through this pregnancy, I want him to suffer throw some of the discomfort with me. I didn't get pregnant alone, not a word Miroku." She was sending a warning glance to make sure that he didn't. Kagome was starting to go through mood swings and unfortunately that meant she got angry a little more aggravated than usual. It also meant that Inuyasha was going to get hurt when he returned no matter what, and Shippo was going to enjoy seeing Inuyasha like that. He was sitting in the hut with some candy Kagome gave him.

"Kagome, don't you wonder what type of ring he'll get you?" Sango was trying to change the subject so Kagome could brighten up.

"Yeah, I actually was wondering what he thought what would best suit me. It might save him from eating dirt for a month." Kagome was smiling while thinking about it. Everybody knew she was joking and was glad of it.

"Well, I better go. I still have some things to do for my wedding robes." Sango perked up at this. She was wondering what a monk would wear to his own wedding. "Shippo, you have to have some alterations to your outfit as well." Shippo nodded his head and started towards the door.

"See you later mom, Sango."

"See you two later." Kagome and Sango said together. Miroku nodded his head before leaving.

"So, Shippo, how does Sango's dress look?"

"Sorry Miroku, but they made me promise not to say a word to you about the dress and I'm not about to break it. Anyways, if Kagome knew I did, she'd punish me right along with you." Miroku chuckled. Shippo defiantly had a point. They both headed to their destination in comfortable silence.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I think that I let enough time pass, it's time to go and visit Inuyasha and his miko." Sesshomaru was sitting on a bench watching Rin put a wreath of flowers around the Ah-Uh's necks. Most of the servants in the castle were scared of the Ah-Uh, but Rin never was and Ah-Uh never gave her a reason to. Kagura was sitting next to Sesshomaru looking at Rin too.

"Dad, can I come along with you. I want to see Kagome again and play with Shippo." Rin had a little crush on Shippo but kept it a secret from Sesshomaru. She didn't know how he would react, although she had told Kagura. She just smiled at Rin and went on with what she was doing.

"Yes Rin, everybody is coming with me." Rin's face lit up with excitement. She threw herself at Sesshomaru and clung to his legs.

"This is going to be some much fun. This will be our first family trip." Rin was beaming at both of them. Sesshomaru let a rare smile grace his lips and put an arm around her shoulders. Kagura also smiled at Rin and placed a hand on top of her head. Sesshomaru and Kagura let time pass before they broke the scene. Sesshomaru put his mask back on while Kagura's smile wasn't that apparent.

"Rin, you should pack some of your things for the trip."

"Yes mom." She ran out of the garden and into her room to get packed. Sesshomaru then turned his attention to the dragon before him.

"You should rest as well, you'll be caring Rin and Jaken." Ah-Uh nodded his head and headed to his stall with the flowers around his head. Kagura had to keep from laughing at Ah-Uh. How could a dragon look threatening with flowers around his neck. Hopefully the servants would know not to make fun of him while he passed them. He put up with Rin calling him cute, but she didn't think that anybody else would get away with that. "It's a nice sunset isn't it?" Sesshomaru's words snapped Kagura out of her thoughts. She looked toward the west and saw what he was talking about; it almost took her breath away.

"Yes, it never ceases to amaze me how bright the sunset is."

"Well, this is the western lands." Kagura glanced at Sesshomaru before turning back to the sunset. They enjoyed the sunset in comfortable silence.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha had just finished the finishing touches on the house. The sun already was about to set. He took one more look through and was very glad at what he did, so would Kagome when she saw the house, and the ring he got her. It had a 4k diamond in a gold band with rubes on both sides of the diamond. Hopefully she would like the ring as well, he was never as nervous about anything in his life than this. Inuyasha had to smirk at himself for that thought.

_I'm more nervous about asking Kagome to marry me than when I took her as my mate. I wonder why that is?_

_It's because you knew she was going to become your mate one day, you don't know if she will take you as her husband._

_But Miroku said that Kagome been planning her wedding as well as Sango's. And that Keade would marry her._

_Which means that she wanted to marry you for a while baka. So stop being so nervous and ask her hand in marriage before she 'sits' you for a month for leaving without telling her face-to-face._

With that in his head Inuyasha started towards the village. He was going to be there in a couple of minutes and back with his beloved Kagome.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was taking a walk near the edge of the forest when she stopped to take a look at the sunset. She was so taken by it that she didn't know that Inuyasha was behind her until he put his arms around her waist.

"Did you miss me?" Kagome started and inversely created a force field to repel him. When she realized it was Inuyasha she rushed to his side.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that it was you until I put up the force field. Are you ok?" Inuyasha sat up and grabbed her hands. It made her stop talking and Inuyasha took the chance to talk before she started up again.

"I'm fine Kagome, you didn't hurt me. I guess I shouldn't sneak up on you like that though." Inuyasha was about to laugh when Kagome took away her hands and sat up.

"SIT! I can't believe you! SIT! First you leave me for three days! SIT! Then you don't even tell me yourself and I have to find out from Miroku! SIT! Do you know how worried I've been? SIT! Now you sneak up on me! SIT! What kind of mate does that to their new mate?" Before Kagome could say another 'sit' command, Inuyasha was able to kiss her on the lips. That seemed to instantly calm her while he pushed her back to the ground. Inuyasha separated his lips from hers breathing hard.

"Now you can't say another 'sit' command." Inuyasha smirked down at Kagome.

"You do know that I can repel you with another force field?" Kagome was smiling while Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"Not now, my anger is gone."

"Good, no matter how cute you look while mad…" Inuyasha sat up and pulled Kagome against his chest facing both of them toward the sunset. " I don't think I can give you this while I'm making a dent in the ground." Inuyasha took out the little box that contained the ring and opened it for Kagome's inspection. Kagome gasped at the ring and the way the few lights from the sun shown off of the ring. Inuyasha took out the ring from the box and grabbed Kagome's left hand. "Kagome, you have agreed to be my mate, now, will you make me even more happy and agree to be my wife?" Inuyasha slipped the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Inuyasha, it's so beautiful, and of course I'll be your wife." Kagome turned around and hugged Inuyasha. This caused Inuyasha to fall back laughing until he smelt Kagome's tears.

"Kagome, why are you crying? I thought that you were happy."

"I am baka, these are happy tears." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a smile. Inuyasha smiled back at Kagome while wiping away her tears. Luckily, this wasn't one of her cry for long episode.

"So, has anything happen while I was away?" Kagome smiled up at him. Inuyasha noticed the excitement in her eyes and sent and guessed something did happen. He placed Kagome in his lap. Ok, start talking wench."

"Well, I finished Sango's dress, I found out that I was pregnant, Miroku's and Shippo's garments are ready…"

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"I finished Sango's dress."

"No after that."

"Miroku's and Shippo's garments are done."

"No, in between that wench."

"Oh, that I'm pregnant." Kagome was smiling from ear to ear.

"You're …" Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha howled while picking up Kagome and spinning. Kagome was laughing but was starting to get dizzy.

"Inuyasha, stop spinning me, you're making me dizzy." He immediately stopped and sat back on the ground with Kagome in his lap.

"Sorry, but you're pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Inuyasha! Of course I'm sure. The morning sickness, sensitivity to smells, my mood swings, and the life force I'm feeling kind of makes me sure." Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha and he put his head on top of hers.

"Wow, I'm going to be a father. I guess it's a good thing that I belt us a house."

"You what?" Kagome was looking at him with adoring eyes. It made Inuyasha's pride and ego grow.

"I built us a place to live. You, me, our pup, and even that little runt Shippo." Kagome let out a little squeak while hugging Inuyasha tighter.

"Inuyasha, you're amazing, you know that, you're simply amazing. I love you so much." Inuyasha hugged her a little tighter and berried his head in the crock of her neck.

"I love you too, Kagome."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I think that Inuyasha is back." Miroku said.

"What was you're first clue, the first or second 'sit'?" Shippo said across from him.

"I think that is the most she's done since the first time they met each other. She heard six 'sit' commands this time. I wonder if his back is out."

"I think that Inuyasha has gotten use to Kagome's 'sit' commands that it will take more than six commands in a row to throw his back out."

"That is true. Oh, Sango, I saw the dress that Lady Kagome made for you. It's very nice."

"Thank you Lady Keade."


	17. New Home

The wedding was going on schedule without a hitch. The bride and groom on the other hand were having a nervous breakdown.

"Sango, will you calm down before you make yourself sick." Kagome said while watching her friend pace back and forth in her wedding dress. To tell the truth, it was starting to make Kagome agitated.

"I can't help it. I mean, I knew that I was going to be getting married, but now…"

"It finally sunk in." Kagome finished for her. Sango stopped pacing and looked at her friend. "Sango, come and sit down." Sango did as she was told and took a deep breath. "You have no reason to be nervous Sango. You're going to make a great wife and eventually a great mother. So take some deep breathes and try to calm you're nerves a little." Sango took a couple of deep breaths and that started to calm her down. 'Fell better?" Sango nodded her head. "Now I am going to the alter, the wedding will start momentarily." Kagome got up and headed to the door, but before leaving, she turned back around. "Oh, Sango, you look wonderful."

"Thank you Kagome, for everything." Kagome nodded her head and headed out to the alter to wait.

"Miroku, if you don't stop pacing I'm going to drag you to your own wedding." Miroku was wearing a hole in the floor.

"Inuyasha, it's just that I'm so nervous. What if Sango decides to leave me at the alter, or later in the marriage." Inuyasha restrained himself from making jokes, Miroku was nervous enough without his help.

"Sango isn't the type to run away from things. She might kill you if your hand wonders, but not run." That made Miroku feel a little better. "We better get going monk, it's almost time for you to get married." Miroku nodded his head with a smile, even though Inuyasha could tell that he was still nervous. He just shook his head while he followed him out. Hopefully, he won't be this nervous when his day comes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was under the arch that would serve as the alter. She was wearing the ceremonial robes of a priestess to marry Sango and Miroku. Her robes were white with a red sash around her shoulders. Keade and Ayame were standing on the right side while Inuyasha and Kouga were standing on the left. Miroku stood to the left of Kagome under the arch waiting for Sango. Everybody that was invited, and a few who wasn't were waiting for the music to signal the beginning of the ceremony.

Sesshomaru and his pack arrived yesterday. At first, everyone had thought that there was going to be a battle, but when Sesshomaru said that he came in peace to talk with Inuyasha and his mate, Kagome convinced Inuyasha to put his sword away. Keade lent them her hut to talk in while Rin played with Shippo.

Flashback 

"So why do you want this truce now? I thought that you would always try to get Tetsiesga."

"I have no longer seen any point in me acquiring your sword Inuyasha. I have called this truce between us because I believe that our father would not like us battling over his legacy for us. This Sesshomaru sees no point in dragging our families into this war either." Sesshomaru paused so Inuyasha could digest all that he said. Inuyasha remained silent, thinking that Sesshomaru had a point. He thin looked over at Kagome. She smiled reassuringly at him.

"Fine Sesshomaru, a truce has been accepted." Inuyasha held out his hand and Sesshomaru accepted it. They were no longer battling, but that didn't mean that they were friends.

End Flashback 

Now that was behind them. Now they were attending the wedding, thanks to Kagome's insistence. Kagome smiled at the people who came, youki, hanyo and human alike were in one place celebrating a human joining. You don't see that every day.

The music started up and everybody turned to see the bride walking toward the alter. If you were close enough, you could here Miroku taking a deep gasp as he saw Sango. Sango smiled nervously at Miroku, but you could also see the happiness in her eyes. When Sango got to the alter, they both turned toward Kagome and everybody else sat down in their seats.

"It is a pleasure for me to marry two of my best friends in this holy union. I have seen the love between these two and know that they are two halves of a soul becoming one. If anybody as any reason for these two not to be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Kagome paused for a moment and momentarily looked at the crowd. When there was no sigh that nobody was going to object, she went on. "No one seems to have an argument in this union, and neither do I. May I have the rings?" Shippo came out of the front row and handed Kagome the rings. Kagome handed Miroku his ring to Sango. "Declare your love to this woman with your words and this ring." Sango and Miroku faced each other while Miroku held her left hand and Sango handed her flowers to Ayame.

"My dear Sango, I have loved you since the moment I've laid eyes in you. I know that I have my faults, but I hope that you accept me with those, and with all the happiness that I can give you, for I know that you can give those to me. I am so lucky to marry the woman of my dreams." Miroku slipped the ring on her finger. Sango was so moved that she was almost to tears. Kagome turned to Sango and gave her the ring for Miroku.

"Declare your love for this man with your words and this ring."

"Miroku, even though you infuriate me half the time, the other half you feel me with a joy that I've never known before. Any I hope that I feel this joy with you more often, and that I will be able to share joy with you always." Sango slipped the band over his finger.

"I mow declare you husband and wife. May you live long and have many little feet bless your home. You may know kiss the bride." Everybody cheered when Miroku kissed her. Well except for Sesshomaru and Kagura. They still had to be dignified in front of everybody. They broke their kiss and looked at everybody. They proceeded to the town square where the reception was going to be held. Everybody started to file out behind them. Sake was passed around freely, and laughs were heard throughout the village. Everyone was happily getting drunk. Sango through the flowers and one of the maidens in the village caught it. Everyone was happy. Kagome was at the edge of the party looking at everybody. She lost Inuyasha and Shippo in the crowd, but she knew that they would find her soon enough. Speaking of, she saw Inuyasha with a plait in his hands and Shippo on his shoulder with his own plate.

"That was a nice ceremony Kagome." Inuyasha handed her the plate and she accepted it graciously. She was starting to get hungry again.

"Yeah mom, that was great. Will yours and Inuyasha's be like that or a little different?" Shippo hopped down onto a rock and started eating the rest of his food while waiting for an answer.

"It will be a little different Shippo, nut it will be beautiful just the same." Kagome couldn't help but glance at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. He was slightly blushing, and Kagome couldn't help but smile. Shippo just finished the rest of his meal and shot back up.

"I think I'm going to play with Rin some more." Kagome looked at him with a knowing smile.

"Rin huh. You two have been playing a lot together. Maybe you have a crush on her?" Shippo blushed and started to shake his head.

"No, she's just a good friend. I have to go." Shippo ran off leaving a giggling Kagome. Inuyasha was smirking at her. He liked it when she laughed. She brightened his entire world. Kagome noticed him staring at her and started to stare back at him. "You know that it's rood to stare at someone." Kagome said it with a straight face but her eyes gave her away.

"Well, it's not when I'm staring at my mate." Kagome put her plate down; forgetting about the rest of the food that she hadn't ate, and put her arms around his neck. Inuyasha put his arms around her waist.

"So, when are you going to show me our new house? I've been curious about it all day."

"I'll show you when you're ready to leave this party. I'm sure Shippo can follow your sent to our new home."

"I like the sound of that. Let me just tell Miroku and Sango bye and Shippo to follow our sent to our new home." Kagome headed back into the part. Inuyasha rested his back on a tree and watched her leave. The robes allowed him to see the sway of her hips. Yes, Inuyasha was defiantly happy.

_What did I do to deserve a woman like that? And a pup on the way._

_Who knows? You're such a baka that I'm surprised she even accepted to be your mate._

_Hey, I thought that you were on my side?_

_I am, I'm just stating the obvious. Just thank Kami that he brought her into you life and treat her like the angel she is before she comes to her senses._

_Oh, shut up you baka, she coming back and what the hell do you think I'm treating her! _

"Inuyasha, are you ok? You have this weird look on your face." Kagome had this concerned look on her face that touched Inuyasha. Except for his mother, nobody was really that concerned about him. One more thing to give to Kagome, she always knew how to make a person feel alive again.

"I'm fine Kagome." Inuyasha put a smile on his face which immediately perked Kagome up. "I was just thinking about some stuff. Now follow me to our new home." Kagome nodded at him and started to follow him. She noticed that is was near the hot springs and the God Tree. She had a feeling that she was really going to like their home. When they got a little closer to the house, Inuyasha turned around. "Close your eyes." Kagome smiled at him, remembering that he asked the same thing before. Kagome closed her eyes without a complaint. Inuyasha went behind her and put his hands around her waist. "This is the first time you ever did something I said the first time a told you."

"Well, don't expect it all the time. You're just lucky the last time I closed my eyes for you, I got a very nice surprise from you."

"Believe me, you'll get a surprise." Inuyasha pulled her against him and Kagome could feel his arousal. Kagome gave a little gasp before smiling.

"I wasn't talking about that kind of surprise, but that will also be a bonus."

"What else will be a bonus my mate."

"Living in a house with you for the rest of our lives. That's one, and another is having your child." Inuyasha began nibbling on her neck at the time while pushing her forward.

"Will there be any other bonuses Kagome?"

"Yes, knowing that you'll be the only one to touch me like this, and that I'm going to be the only one to touch your cute ears." Kagome let out a moan in pleasure. She was really enjoying herself.

"There's nothing cute about me, wench." Inuyasha said against her neck.

"I doubt that Inuyasha. There are a lot of cute things that you do, mmmm, to me anyway." Inuyasha stopped nibbling her neck that got a whimper out of Kagome. "Why did you stop?"

"Because we're here. Open your eyes." Kagome did so and let out a gasp. The outside of the house looked big so to her.

"Inuyasha…how?"

"If you think that the outside looks good, what until we're inside." Inuyasha pushed her forward and opened the door for her. Before Kagome could step in, Inuyasha picked her up bridal stile. "My new mate will be carried into our new home, just like I'll do for our wedding day." Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome who held a face of love, only for Inuyasha. He cared her into the threshold and then put her down on her feet. "Let me show you everything." And Inuyasha did, he showed Kagome his office, the storage unit, the kitten, the soon to be garden, the spare bedrooms, the bathrooms, and Shippo's room. Throughout everything, Kagome was 'owing' and 'awing' about everything.

"Inuyasha, everything looks so beautiful. And I already know what I want to put some stuff. This is so amazing, thank you Inuyasha, you're the best." Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha hugged her back.

"That's not even the best part. Now, it's time to show you our room." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and could see all of the happiness, love, and lust in his eyes. Kagome was so entranced by his eyes that she could barely make a response.

"Lead the way." Inuyasha grabbed one of her hands and started to lead her to the end of the hallway. He opened the screen and moved to let Kagome see. Kagome let out a big gasp and her eyes widened. In the middle of this big room, there was this big bed for them with a canopy of red and white curtains and shears. There were red satin cover on it and red and white pillow thrown on the bed. There was a wooden foot chest at the end on the bed. On the right was a dresser with a mirror above it. On it was a everything to do her hair and what little make-up she might ware.

"I got those for you from Keade and Sango. They thought that you would like it." All Kagome could do was nod her head. To her left were double doors that let out to the balcony. Red curtains were drawn back to let in the moonlight. Kagome went out to the balcony with Inuyasha behind her. "Do you like it Kagome? I'll do any changes that you want as long as I make you happy." Inuyasha put his arms around her neck and nuzzled his nose into her neck. Kagome tilted her head to allow him more access.

"I love it Inuyasha. I love everything that you gave me." With that Kagome kissed him on the cheek, then on the nose, on the other cheek, finally making it to his mouth for a scorching kiss. They both let out a moan in pleasure. Inuyasha broke the kiss and lead Kagome to the bed, vaguely remembering to close the doors behind them. Inuyasha picked Kagome back up and placed her gently on the bed. Inuyasha began kissing her again while removing her robes. Kagome started to work Inuyasha's robes off as well. In a matter of moments, they both were naked.

"Kagome, you always look so beautiful to me. I never want to share you with anybody." Inuyasha nuzzled his head in between Kagome's breast and gently nipped. Kagome arched into him immediately. "But I know that you would want to be with Sango and Shippo and even that perverted monk Miroku." Kagome let out a little laugh while Inuyasha began to lick her. Then she started to pant from what he was doing. Inuyasha began sucking on one of her breast while dipping one of his hands to Kagome's womanhood. Inuyasha began to speak against her breast. "You feel and taste so good Kagome, I can never get enough of you." Kagome's soft moans could be heard in the room. Inuyasha switched his mouth to the other breast.

"In…yu…asha…please!" Inuyasha brought his head back up to her while still massaging Kagome's womanhood.

"Please what Kagome. Please make love to you, or please stop what I'm doing." Inuyasha pushed on of his fingers in causing Kagome to arch into his touch. Inuyasha started to make small circles inside her. Kagome was moaning and writhing in pleasure. "Tell me Kagome, so I know how to please you."

"In…yu…asha…I…want…you." That was all Kagome could get out, or needed to say. Inuyasha kissed her while gently entering her. He was going to savor this. He hadn't felt his mate in a week, and he was planning on making that up, to himself and his mate. Inuyasha gently started to pump into Kagome while letting his hands explore her body. Kagome's hands were doing the same to him, and it was driving him crazy with pleasure.

"I'm going to make love to you Kagome, all night long." All Inuyasha got was a pleasing moan from his mate and her matching thrust.


	18. Birth

Kagome was sleeping in bed nine months pregnant with Inuyasha's arm around her big belly. Kagome got in the habit of not wearing her nightgown when she slept since she tended to get hot flashes. Inuyasha didn't mind either way, he still had Kagome naked and in his arms.

Kagome woke up with a start. She felt a light contraction, which she has been getting for most of this month. The little life in her didn't want to settle down to long. When Kagome felt another contraction, but a little harder, she had a feeling that something was about to happen.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome gently shoved him to wake him. "Inuyasha… wake up."

"What is it wench? It's late."

"I think the baby is coming." Kagome felt a stab of pain. Inuyasha sat up and looked down at her.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Just then her water broke.

"Inuyasha, I'm sure. Go and get the mid-wife." Kagome sat up when she felt another contraction. "Hurry!" Inuyasha threw on his clothes while he raced to the village. He made it there in record time, even for him. He went to the hut where the mid-wife lived.

"Mid-wife, come out here!" Inuyasha heard some rustling from behind the mat, than the mid-wife came out. She was new in the village. She came from a castle that was destroyed a couple of months ago from a raid. She was one of the few that made it to the village alive.

"Lord Inuyasha, what is it?" Inuyasha didn't like it when she called him 'Lord', but he wasn't in the mode to correct her.

"Kagome has gone into labor. We are in need of your services." The mid-wife nodded her head and went back into her hut to get her things. She came back out a moment later. Inuyasha knelt down with his back to her. "Get on." The mid-wife hesitated for a moment. "Now!" Inuyasha's voice held no argument and the mid-wife got on his back. He was at his doorstep in an instant and the mid-wife was a little breathless from the experience. "Breath." He opened the door to find Shippo waiting for him.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" When he saw the mid-wife, his eyes widen in understanding. Everybody rushed up to the master bedroom.

"Males are not to be in the room when the Lady is pregnant. Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding, even though he wanted to be in there with Kagome. The mid-wife went in leaving the two males to pace back and forth waiting for some news.

"What do you think it's going to be? " Inuyasha looked up at Shippo in confusion. "The infant dad."

"A girl."

"How do you know?"

"It's just a guess Shippo, I don't know." Shippo was silent for a while. He just watched Inuyasha pace back in forth while he rested his back against the wall.

"You're going to where a grove into the floor if you keep that up." All Shippo got was a warning growl. Shippo just shook his head. Hopefully he wouldn't be so nervous when his first child was born. But that was a long ways away, for now he just had to wait anxiously for his little brother or sister to be born. A few more moments passed until the door opened and the mid-wife came out with a smile on her face. Inuyasha had stopped pacing in the middle of the grove he made and looked at the mid-wife.

"You may go in to see her and your new daughter." Inuyasha face lit up while he raced into the room. Shippo just smiled before he turned his attention onto the mid-wife.

"You're going to stay in this spare bedroom until morning. Then I'll escort you back into the village." With that, he followed Inuyasha into the room and closed the door. Shippo went to the bed and sat on the other side of Kagome that wasn't occupied by Inuyasha. He saw his new little sister being rocked to sleep by Kagome. She was humming a soothing tone. Triangular eyes swiveled around on top of the child's head. At the base of her ears, they were silver, just like Inuyasha's. When you got to the tip though, they turned into raven black, like Kagome's hair. The baby's hair did the same color scheme as her ears.

"She's so cute. She has your ears, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, and your face." Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the forehead while Shippo snuggled a little closer to Kagome, minding the baby. He was so planning to spend the night next to his little sister. "Why are you getting so comfortable runt?"

"You actually believe I'm going to leave this room tonight. I'm staying with you guys." Inuyasha was about to argue but caught Shippo's gaze. It held the same passion as he did about tonight. Inuyasha nodded his head while he rested against the headboard and providing a pillow for Kagome. She rested her back against his chest with a content, but tired smile on her lips. "What are you two going to name her?"

"Iki. Her name will be Iki." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "What do you think?"

"I think that's perfect." Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome with such love and devotion in his eyes, it almost took Kagome's breath away.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome."

"I love you too Shippo."

"I love you mom."

"I also love you Iki." Iki let out a little whimper and snuggled closer to Kagome before settling once again to sleep. Kagome was soon to follow. Shippo and Inuyasha stayed awake for most of the night keeping watch over Kagome and their new addition to the family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been five gays since Kagome gave birth and Inuyasha finally let her out of the house, even though it was the porch. Iki was in her arms sucking on her thumb and sleeping peacefully in her arms. Inuyasha came out of the house and kneeled beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine Inuyasha. I only gave birth." Kagome said that with a straight face but her eyes gave her away. Inuyasha had been asking her every minute of the day. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead before looking down proudly at Iki. After a while, he noticed some scents, and it seemed that Kagome since them to.

"Stay her Kagome."

"Inuyasha, remember the truce."

"Yeah, yeah. I remember the truce." Inuyasha said over his shoulder. Kagome shook her head before she heard Iki wimper. She looked down to be greeted by Iki's golden eyes.

"Awake my little Iki. Well, you're about to meet some more of your family." As if Iki understood her, she started to smile and giggle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What are you guys doing so far away from your home?"

"Inuyasha, can't a brother come to congratulate his brother on his new pup?" Inuyasha was slightly taken aback by this.

"How did you know that Kagome had a pup?"

"Inuyasha, this has been the highlight for most of the demon world as well as the human world. A miko with demon blood in their veins, it promises to be one of the most powerful creatures ever born. So all of your allies should be showing up soon to be congratulating you." Sesshomaru started to walk toward Inuyasha's house with everyone following him. Inuyasha stuck to Sesshomaru's side though.

'Rin, Shippo is playing in the village with the rest of the children. You can go play with them."

"Jaken, escort her and make sure she stays out of trouble."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken followed behind the already running Rin. "Rin slow down! Wait for me!" When they got to the house, Kagura went to Kagome's side to look at the baby.

"She's very nice Kagome. What is her name?"

"Iki. How are you feeling. You're five months along aren't you?"

"Yes, and I'm doing fine for a five month pregnant woman." Kagome giggled at Kagura's statement. She would say the same thing when somebody would ask her the same question. Iki was staring at Kagura and started sniffing. Then she looked up at Kagome wanting confirmation. Kagome nodded her head and Iki smiled at Kagura. "She's smiling at me."

"She knows who you are."

"How?"

"Because I told her."

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha came and sat behind her. She instinctually leaned into him. Sesshomaru took a seat next to his mate.

"I don't know how to explain it, but it's like were linked mentally. I can tell what she's thinking, or at least what she's feeling. It's like my miko powers are connecting to hers."

"How do you know that she has miko powers, Kagome?"

"I can since the power in her Inuyasha."

"You know that is a basic power of a miko baka?"

"What was that Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha, you're upsetting Iki." Kagome barely got the sentence out before Iki started to cry. "See. It's ok Iki. Your baka of a father didn't mean to upset you." Kagome sent Inuyasha a glare over her shoulder. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head.

"What did I do?"

"Inuyasha, Iki is able to feel your emotions as well. Anything negative will unset her, that includes your quick temper." Kagome got Iki to calm down a little bit. She had stopped crying, but she was whimpering now.

"What did Inuyasha do now?" Shippo said while coming into the clearing with Rin, Sango, Miroku and Jaken behind him. Before Inuyasha could explain himself, Kagome decide to do it for him.

"Inuyasha got upset that made Iki upset and cry." The three companions sent Inuyasha a glare before taking a seat around Kagome. Iki stopped whimpering all together at the approach of these new people. She started to sniff the air and then looked back at Kagome. She nodded her head like she did before. Iki started to smile again.

"Well, it seems that she's gotten over being upset." Sango said smiling down at Iki and rubbing her stomach. She was six months pregnant. Miroku put his hand on top of hers in silent understanding.

"No, she just got distracted by the new people she just met." Kagome was smiling at them before Iki got her attention again. Kagome stood up and everybody looked up at her confused. Kagome noticed this and answered their unspoken question. "She's hungry." She stepped around everybody and went inside. Sango was the first to speak.

"How does she know that?" Inuyasha stood up before he responded.

"Let's go inside and I'll explain." They all followed him inside and Inuyasha explained what Kagome just told them earlier.

"Well, I guess Lady Kagome's powers have passed along to Iki and became more prominent." Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Inuyasha, you didn't ask if anybody wanted some tea to drink or any snacks?" Everyone, except those who could smell her, jumped around to see her landing at the bottom of the steps. Shippo had to restrain himself from laughing while Inuyasha put his famous scowl on and gave a 'feh'. "I'll be right back." Kagome went into the kitchen with Inuyasha following her. Miroku lightly chuckled. Everyone looked at him.

"It seems that in the short time they've been mated, Kagome has got him trained."

"And you think I don't" Everyone let out a laugh or chuckle. Sesshomaru stopped after a while and turned his nose toward the door.

"It looks like Koga and Ayume are coming this way." Both Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the kitchen. Kagome had a tray and sat it on the table in front of everybody while Inuyasha went to the door.

"It looks like the mangy wolf finally made it here. Hey Ayume, come on in."

"It's nice to see you too mutt face."

"Hey Inuyasha." They joined everybody in the living room. "Kagome! You look great. How's the baby? Is it a boy or a girl? Can I see it soon?"

"Fine. Girl. And after she gets up from her nap. Now sit and enjoy the tea and snacks." Kagome had put out rice balls, cookies, and some cake. Everyone grabbed a little plate and started to dig in.

"Wow Kagome, this is great."

"Yeah."

"Can you give me the recipe for this?"

" Me too?"

"Sure." Everyone was enjoying the food and the conversation. Eventually, more of the friends that they Inu gang made on their journey for the jewel shard arrived at their home. Drawn by a power they didn't understand, but didn't mind following. Iki awoke to the most attention a child ever want. She was smiling and sniffing at ever new sent that she became familiar with.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was walking through the house making sure everything was ok and secure.

Good thing Kagome wanted extra rooms and a bigger dinning hall or people would be staying outside.

_Yeah, I wonder why you didn't think about making it this big in the first place._

_Oh, shut up. Just be glad she liked everything or you'd be in the dog house like me._

Inuyasha noticed that Sesshomaru was on one of the patios and went out to join him.

"I thought you'd be with your mate, Sesshomaru."

"I could say the same for you, Inuyasha."

"I like to make sure everything is secured before I join Kagome." They stood there for a moment in comfortable silence looking at the crescent moon.

"You know, for the longest time I hated you."

"I could of never guessed by all the times you tried to kill me."

"Yeah, well, I kind of blamed you and your mother for father's death." That knocked the smirk off of Inuyasha.

"And what about know?"

"Know I don't. I know that he would of done it all over again if he knew the turn out. He loved you and your mother. I can finally understand that with Rin and Kagura in my life." Inuyasha paused to take in all what he said in. Then he asked a question that has been nagging him for most of his life.

"Sesshomaru, what was father like? Mother never talked about him to much. It was too painful for her."

"Our father was a strong, honorable ruler. He had the respect and fear of most demons and humans alike. He would always try to open your mind to different possibilities without telling you flat out what you needed to know. He would want you to find out for yourself. He was somebody to be proud of." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru what seemed like the first time. He looked so serine and…happy. Inuyasha looked back up into the shy. "You know that there will be people to come after your child." It wasn't a question but more of a statement.

"Yes. They knew that Kagome won't use her powers for evil or for selfish purposes, but Iki could be persuaded if in the wrong hands."

"Just so you know what expect."

"Nobody will lay a hand on my family. Anyway, if you hadn't noticed, Kagome barely lets Iki out of her sight. She even has about fifteen protection and alert spells in Iki's room alone. If anybody that isn't family or close friends, they won't be able to step in the room."

"Really?"

"Yeah, even the runt helped her with some of his fox magic. Anyway, whoever is stupid enough to mess with my pup will be in a world of pain." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. Sesshomaru smiled down at Inuyasha. He felt the same way about Rin and his upcoming pup.

"I think I'll go and join my mate now. She'll start looking for me in a little while."

"Snuck out, huh."

"Shut up, baka."

"Feh." They both went back inside and their separate ways. Inuyasha quickly finished checking the house and soon went back to bed and his waiting mate. His mate that will have more of his pups. Hopefully they could try to make some more tonight since Kagome was fully healed.

Inuyasha had a smile on his lips as he entered his room and saw his mate naked under the covers. He walked over to the bed with a predatory gleam in his eyes that Kagome didn't miss, or mind.

"It looks like you still don't wear a nightgown." Inuyasha started to remove his clothes.

"I don't see the point in wearing anything at night, with you." Inuyasha crawled across the bed toward Kagome.

"Is that so." Inuyasha started to nibble on Kagome's neck. A moan escaped her lips as she arched her neck to give him more room. "I'm glad. 'Cause I was hoping that we could start on making more pups." Inuyasha crawled under the covers with Kagome. Kagome embraced him as she dimmed the lights in the room.

"That sounds like fun."


	19. Author's Note

I would like to thank all of you for reading my first fan fiction and giving me some good advice. And for those who have problems with my spelling, IT WAS MY FIRST STORY!!!

So thank you all for giving me the correct spelling of everything, but I think I got it and you can tell by the other stories that I've written. If I have any spelling questions, I know that all of you wouldn't hesitate to call me on it.

And for those who didn't bug me all the time about my spelling for most of the chapters, THANK YOU FOR THE INCURING REVIEWS. LOVE YOU ALL.


End file.
